Konoha's Lust
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: The women of Naruto find themselves in unexpected situations. Will they take advantage of it? Of course they will. Originally called Beach Fun. PWP. Heavy Lemons. Threesome/Moresome.
1. Beach Slut (Sakura)

So this is a story I posted up on another site under Storm_Namikaze pen name. I made several changes to the story. Added a few details, changed characters' ages, and fixed some grammatical mistakes I found as I re-read the first chapter. I originally wrote this using my iPad's Notes apps so I couldn't check for any spelling errors I had. Plus I have no beta reader. This may possibly end up s a one-shot though I have already began typing out the potential second chapter. Not sure yet if I'll continue even though I'm like 2/5s done with the second chapter which involves Ino in the hospital. All guys are young and above the age of 16.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profits from this.

BeachFun

"I want to go to the beach today!" Sakura said, arms crossed. The man before her sighed. He promised he would take her out but due to the upcoming Chunin exams, he was stuck doing paperwork.

"I'm sorry, hon, but I can't. The Chunin exams are coming up so I'm stuck doing all this paperwork and preparing for said exam." Naruto said. He really wanted to go but his duties prevented him from so. It's been quite a long while since he could spend time with his wife. Sakura hmph at that. Ever since he became Hokage, he didn't have enough time for her. Sure, they would go out on dinner dates and some movie dates but that was it. They barely had a sex life since he took office. She constantly found herself masturbating because of it. As the two stared at each other, a third person came in to the small office.

"Hey boss, how ya doing?!" the 16 year old Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto sighed yet again. His wife was a pain in the ass sometimes but his young prodige was a bigger pain in the ass. First, Sakura barged in, wanting to go the to beach. Now he is gonna deal with whatever the kid was gonna demand. And that's when it hit him. While he can't take Sakura out to the beach due to his obligations, he'll have his trusted student keep her company instead.

"Say, Konohamaru, are you busy today?"

"Um, that's for you to decide y'know since you Hokage and all."

"Silly me."

Sakura was confused. The smile on her husband confused her even more. Then it click. The bastard was gonna send his student with her to the beach instead of coming himself. Sure she knew the Chunin exams are important for any kages, especially first year Kages. But he was her husband dammit. He has an obligation to take her out. She wasn't the only one confused. Konohamaru was weirded out when Naruto smiled. He was even more confused when he asked him if he could accompany Sakura to the beach.

"Listen, I can't take her out due to the upcoming Chunin exams. Just keep her company and don't pissed her off. Do this for me please? I'll pay you for a day's worth." Naruto begged. Konohamaru couldn't denied this. For one, he was getting paid for what seemed like an easy mission. Two, he has a crush on Sakura. The teen couldn't deny that he was attracted to the 22 year old woman. The thought of seeing her in a bikini really pushed him forward to accept.

"Good then it's settled. Please take good care of her for me, Konohamaru." Sakura got up and glared at her husband. He sheepishly smile and scratched the back of his head. She took or more like dragged the poor teen by his hand out of the office.

***Beach***

The two soon arrived at the beach. The beach was rather empty. Aside from a few concession stands near the entrance to the beach and some few people, it was empty. Sakura decided to go with a two piece red bikini. The top showed off quite a lot of cleavage. With a towel in hand, she stood looking for a comfortable spot. She couldn't help but see Konohamaru walking slowly behind her. She knew the young teen was most likely staring at her ass. She was flattered but she was already spoken for. She soon found a spot far enough from the concession stand. It was private enough for her to sun tan topless. All she had to do was get rid of the teen. As she was about to talk to the teen, she noticed the teen staring off at one of the female beach goers. What immediately caught her interest was the huge tent in his swimming trunks. Blushing, she turn around. She was mentally kicking herself. It's been a while since she had sex. Here she was thinking about a dick that did not belong to her husband. Coughing, she caught the teen's attention.

"Hey, listen, think you can get something for me to drink? I'm quite parched." the teen vigorously nodded and wandered off to the concession stands.

Sighing, Sakura took her towel and lays it on the sandy ground. Then she begins to take of her red bikini top. It didn't take long to get her top off. Her nice, firm and round breast were out and about, breathing the nice beach air. She carefully lies down on her towel and relaxes. She desperately tried her best to forget about Konohamaru's erection earlier but to no avail. She began to heat up. Knowing that she was in desperate need of sex, Sakura decided it was best she take a rest and forget about everything that happened a few minutes earlier. After a few minutes, Sakura closes her eyes.

Soon however, her relaxtion was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Think it's only Konohamaru coming back with the drinks, Sakura wills herself back to sleep. But the footsteps wouldn't have any of that. Upo opening her eyes to see who was the unlucky asshole who disturbed her, she sees 3 teen guys walking down the shoreline of the beach. They act normal and continued their casual small talk. Sakura gasps, immediately dawning on her that she was nude from the waist up. _Oh my god! Need to cover myself before it's too late._ And it was. As she reaches for the towel to cover herself, one of the teens stops her in her tracks. Like a deer caught in the headlights. She slowly turns to face them, a blush on her face.

"A beautiful sight such as this should be seen by the world, don't cha think?" asked the second teen to the first teen. The first teen turn to his friend and laugh before turning back to the pinkette. He then smiled at her. Well, what she could tell was a smile.

Then the third boy spoke in his deep voice. "Will you guys stop?! Can't you see you're scaring her!"

"I am not scaring her. I just merely complimented her good looks that's all. Besides, if anyone is scaring her, it's you with your weirdness!" The third teen sighed. There is no way he could argue with boy.

Sakura sat there in awe with the young audience her topless body brought in. She couldn't help but get hotter at the sight of three young boys arguing over her. She knew it was wrong, what with her having a husband and all but she really needed to get off. Konohamaru's erection sprung to her mind. She blushed. Not one of the teens noticed this. Thinking about that and the fact three teens that looked to be around 15-16 caught her topless, Sakura began to get wet. As they kept talking about how nice and good she looked, the first teen spoke.

"Say, do they feel as good as they look?" He said as he turn to look at her, smile on his face.

Sakura already wet from them just merely looking and talking about her, wanted nothing more than for them to see for themselves. She knew it was wrong. She has a husband but at the same time said husband has been exactly taking care of her female needs. Lust began to cloud her mind. If her husband would not take care of her, then she would have these teens do so instead. With lust beginning to cloud her better judgement, she asnwered the teen's question with another question.

"Why don't you see if they're good enough for you?" she coaxed the 3 teens.

Before she could say anything else, the three guys surrounded her, rubbing their hands over and in her. She was getting hotter and wetter by the second. She lay back down and allowed them to take off the rest of her outfit so they could have their way with her. Her pussy was somehow wetter than before. Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy the erotic sensation. All of a sudden, she feels something rubbing against her mouth. As she opens her eyes, she sees all three guys have their dicks hanging out, ready to play. She inwardly gasp. All three were rather big for their age. They were around the 8-9 inches range. Her mouth watered at the sight of all three dicks. As she stared, an inner battle ensue. A rather small voiced told her to not go through with this. It was cheating and that she should not hurt her husband by doing this. That voice was quickly muffled by her inner persona who yelled at her to take those three teens to town.

And so she did. She takes the first teen's dick her mouth while the second boy slides his hard cock into her damp pussy. The third continues to fondle her breasts and watch the rest fuck her and getting his dick sucked. _Oh kami, this kid's so big! I can hardly get it all in my mouth_. She thought to herself. She began to flick the first teen's head every now and then and then pounds the back of her throat with his dick. Every so often, she switches and starts to suck on his balls. She took one in her mouth and then switches to the other. Feeling up to it, she took both of his balls in her mouth. The first teen groans. Then she went back to his throbbing member. She stretched his skin. The first teen moans softly.

Sakura knowing he was enjoying the pleasure continues to flick his head, tasting it all. Before she knows it, the first guy begins to cum in her mouth. The second teen seeing this happening also begins to fill her pussy up with cum. He fills her up fast. Sakura not reaching her peak yet continues to moan and groan. He slides out of her and they begin to rotate. The third boy orders Sakura to get on top of him. So she slowly straddles him and sits down on his hard dick. Then the first boy comes behind her and slowly begins to push his dick into her ass. Then the second boy goes up to her and shoves his dick into her mouth. Pretty soon she is in ecstasy. The first boy shoots off first. Then when he's done, the third boy grabs Sakura by the waist and starts to bounce her up and down on top of him. She grabs the second teen's ass, with his entire cock in her mouth, muffling her screams, moaning and crying out load.

Sakura sucks as hard as she can and he beings to cum, shooting off loads of it into her mouth and down her throat. Cum is seeping out of her mouth, dripping off her face. The third boy is fucking her roughly, grunting loudly at each thrust. He watches her and her breast, bobbing at each thrust he made. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She begins to scream and soon they both cum together. Sakura could feel it all running out of her pussy and around his dick. She collapse on the towel, trying to get control of her breathing.

Konohamaru walks toward the group and puts the drinks down. He could not help but get aroused at the sight of his crush getting roughly gangbanged. He drops his trunks down and takes his 10 inch cock in hand. He slowly jacks off as the three teens takes turn having Sakura clean their dicks offs. Sakura, sensing another person behind her, turns around and sees her escort jacking off. Her eyes slightly bulge out at the sight of his huge dick. She leaves the three teens, all who stay at their place to see what's gonna happen.

She crawls over to Konohamaru. she places her hand around the one he has on his dick and takes it off slowly. Her other hand soon encloses around the huge dick and starts pumping. The other three teens soon start jacking off at the sight before them. Konohamaru moans as Sakura's soft hands slowly pump him. He feels as if he is about to die. Sakura, deciding that a handjob is no longer good, brings her head forward. She lightly blows on the dick, earning her a moan from the teen before her. She flicks the tip of the dick with her tongue, tasting the sweet pre-cum. Loving the taste, she knew she wanted more. She place her luscious lips around the large dick and plunge forward. Konohamaru earlier thought he was about to die. Now he feels like he did die. As Sakura bobbed her head up and down the 10 inch cock, she swirled her tongue, enjoying the taste of the teen's cock.

Back and forth she went, slowly devouring his cock. Konohamaru looked down at the pink beauty, she staring back with lust clouded eyes. She soon began speeding up, not once breaking their eyesight. The teen moaned nonstop, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his dick and the look of her face. He brought his hands to her head and pushed her down, forcing her to take more of his cock. Even with the force deep throat, Sakura did not break her line of sight. She was greatly enjoying the look on the teen's face. While she stared at Konohamaru, she heard the other teens moan. They sped up their own ministrations as Sakura deepthroated Konohamaru. Konohamaru soon felt his balls begin to swell up. With one final thrust, he came in Sakura's mouth. She swallowed all of it, enjoying the taste as it went down her throat. With a pop, she took the cock out of her mouth.

She lustfully stared at Konohamaru as he sat down, huffing and puffing. Konohamaru looks up and sees that Sakura is still not sastisfied. So he orders her to come to him and lay on his legs, stomach cum dripping, she does what is being ordered. Her nipples being harden, aching in anticipation. She gasps as Konohamaru's big fingers touches her pussy lips, already juicy with cum. She yelps a little in pleasurable pain as he slapped her ass and groped at it, with his fingers opening in her pussy. He gently runs his fingers over her clit, each a little rougher each time. He listens to her heavy breathing, moaning and gasping. Then he takes his hand and grasps her breast and pinches her nipples at the same time. He then forces her on her hands and knees, facing the three teens.

He grabs on to Sakura's hip first, slowly sliding his huge fat dick inside her, each harder and deeper while her ass is being slapped against him. She begins to wince in pain. "How can I be tight when I've already been fucked?!" she thought to her self. He reaches out and grabs her hair and whispers "Is that the way you like it?" he asked. A moan confirms that she does. Her d-cup breasts swaying back and forth as he plunges deeper and deeper. Sakura stared directly at the three teens, moaning out loud as Konohamaru roughly takes her from behind. She licks her lips sultry at the three young boys. She places one of her own hands on her chest and plays with one of her swaying breasts. After a short while, she takes said breast into her mouth, licking and biting her own pink bulb, all while staring at the three teens jacking off. A rough thrust from Konohamaru forces her to let go of that breast.

He continues to spank her every now and then, watching her cry out in pain, moaning and gasping. The three teens watch Konohamaru fuck Sakura mercilessly. Konohamaru then slide himself out of her and carries her over to a blanket area. He laid down on his back with Sakura on top of him on her back and slides his harden dick inside her again. Slowly the two are gyrating together. Sweats are falling from Sakura's forehead. Konohamaru finds a good hold on Sakura's hips and moves her up and down his cock. She felt herself stretching. "Ahh! A…Ah…oohh….." she mouthed. With each thrust, she could feel herself reaching her peak. Then with a few more hard pushes they both came together. She lies on him, her breasts covering his face, dick still impale in her. Both taking deep breaths to calm themselves after their heavy session. Alas, this break would not last long.

Sakura felt her head being turn to the right. The third teen wasting no time, placed the tip of his dick in her mouth. Sakura began licking all over the tip like the slutty girl she was. The boy, tired of waiting, shoved his dick down her throat. Sakura bobbed back and forth, spit dribbling down her mouth. As she was sucking off the boy, his other buddies decided to join in. The first teen placed the tip of his dick against Sakura's little star. He spat on his dick before plunging in. Sakura's scream was muffled by the dick in her mouth. The second kid took one of her hands and placed it on his dick. Konohamaru recovers from his stupor and soon joins in with the other three, pumping in and out out of Sakura's tight pussy.

Sakura was, for the lack of a better term, in heaven. She kept a firm grip on the second teen's dick as she pump back and forth. The third teen grab her by her hair as he force every bit of cock down her throat. Sakura enjoyed the rough deep throat. She could not help but stare at the boy through lust clouded eyes. She was greatly enjoying being roughly facefucked. It also help that the first teen behind her kept ramming her ass, forcing her to take the dick in her mouth deeper. Konohamaru, being the small guy he was, had a face full of perky d-cup breasts. He sped up his pumping in Sakura. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, licking and biting the pink bulb. Sakura's walls soon tighten around his dick. Due to being taken from all her holes, Sakura was in utter ecstasy. She came hard on Konohamaru's dick. As the fluids flowed out, the guys all took their dicks out from their respective places and had Sakura sit up on her knees. They all circled around her. Konohamaru took her left hand and placed it on his dick. The second teen placed his own between her perky breasts. The first teen turn her head around and placed his dick in her mouth. Without waiting, Sakura took the third teen's dick with her right hand. She pumped both Konohamaru and the third boy as she bobbed back and forth on the first teen. The second teen pushed both breasts together as he pumped up and down on her chest.

They kept going in this position for a few minutes before switching. After about 15 minutes, and having sucked, titfucked, and handjobbed all four at least once, Sakura was ready to receive their load. She placed her hands on her lap and look up, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. The four young men circled her and pumped their respective dicks, aiming at her face. Within seconds, the boys, no the men came. Cum flew unto Sakura's face. Some of it landing on her breasts. The guys the directed their aim at her mouth, filling it full of cum. With their last bit of cum left in them, they took aim at her breasts, covering them up as well. Sakura's face and chest were fully covered with cum. Closing her mouth, she swallowed the cum that was in her mouth.

Opening one single eye, she winked at them. "Hmm, you guys sure came a lot."

Using her right index finger, she trailed from her breasts up, gathering as much cum as she could. She licked off what she gather while sultrily staring at the guys who drenched her. "You guys also taste great. But looks like some of that tasty cum is still on you. Let me take care of that." She took Konohamaru in her mouth first, cleaning his dick with her tongue. She bobbed back and forth a few times before taking the dock out with a pop. She the licked the sides, moaning and groaning as she stare right into Konohamaru's eyes. Once she felt she was satisfied with her work, she moved on to the next guy. She repeated her actions with Konohamaru, sucking and licking and staring, with the next three guys. Once satisfied with her work, she sat back, one hand supporting her while the other on her chest. An index finger neared her mouth, her tongue slightly licking it every now and then.

"Thanks for the meal, guys." she giggled, her face and chest still drenched in cum.

"No, thank YOU!" all four guys said.

The sun was now setting, so the three unknown boys, now men decided it was time to leave. They left a cum drenched Sakura and weary Konohamaru behind. Sakura took one of her luscious tits into her mouth, cleaning off the cum on that one. She then took the other. What was left on her chest, she picked it off with her hands, licking then off hungrily. She did the same thing with the cum on her face. Konohamaru did nothing but stare at the erotic display. After a few minutes of swallowing the leftover cum, Sakura felt it was time to return to the village. She had Konohamaru tied the bikini strang as she felt tired after today's event.

"Let's not tell anyone about this, ok?" Sakura said. Konohamaru nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of the Hokage, whose trust he broke. They both got up. Sakura went over to pick up the stuff she brought. Konohamaru went to his trunks. As he was pulling up, a hand enclosed around his huge dick. He look back to see Sakura smiling down at him.

"Oh and Konohamaru, I may need this again soon. Oh and please, do bring some friends your age. I would love to meet them." Konohamaru gave her a wide smile and nodded. Oh he definitely would.

"Good, if you ever want to fuck, come find me in the hospital. Who knows, maybe I can get Ino or another girl my age to join us." She winked at him. With her free hand, she grab his face and brought it to her own. Soon the two were French kissing. After a few minutes of sucking face, she lets go and let the young man finishes dressing.

***back at the village****

"I take it you had fun?" Naruto asked his wife. The moment the two return, he noticed the smile on his wife's face. Little does he know that it wasn't because of swimming and relaxing at the beach that his wife was so happy about.

"Yep! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head home for a nice long hot bath. Bye Baka! And thank you, Konohamaru, for accompanying me." With that, the pinkette left. Naruto turned to his young student and smiled.

"Thanks for the favor, Kon. I'm glad she had fun. Well here's the payment I promised." Konohamaru took his payment and left quickly, not wanting to be there any longer.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the boy left so quickly. He quickly shrugged it off, thinking that Sakura may have scared the boy during their time at the beach.

Author's note: I don't know yet if I'm going to do a sequel. If I am, there are hints in this chapter regarding where I'm gonna take the story next. And if I do a sequel, it will always include Konohamaru and some boys his age, possibly nameless, with one of the Rookie 12 girls.

Here are three ideas as to where the story could go:

1) five chapter story with the first four about one of the rookie 12 girls and the fifth being all four in a massive shota orgy.

2) a Sakura/shota short story with guest female characters of your choosing.

3) a shota story with Naruto female characters. Example: Shizune, Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Mebuki, etc. All three includes Konohamaru as the main shota character.

If I get say five reviews saying to do a sequel, then I'll do a sequel. You guy just got to decide which of the three options above the story will follow. Though, I already have an idea for a second chapter. It involve Sakura, Konohamaru, and a few young patients at the hospital. Though I could always switched the character to a different female, say Ino, Shizune, or Tsunade for example. Anyone, please leave a review. Ignore the grammar mistakes. I typed this all out on iPad's Notes app.

P.S. Regarding my other stories, I have no chapters for them since I lost all the chapters I had typed for some of them during college due to my old laptop dying. Because of it, I lost the will to continue them. Perhaps I'll revisit them sometime in the future. Till then, they're on hold. I'm sorry.


	2. Hospital Fun (InoSakura)

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profits from this.

Sexyblossom08: Thanks for the review. Sorry, Sakura won't be alone in this. Though, she is sorta of a main character in this.

Joele: I was gonna just focused on the Rookie 12 girls + Temari. I'll do a bonus chapter with Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune after I'm done with the main story. That chapter will only focused on those three. I could do the Anko + Sakura chapter, it's just I feel like I would have used Sakura too much by then. She's already gonna be featured in 3 out of 5 main chapters.

Characters ages in this chapter are as follow:

Ino and Sakura = 22 years old.

Konohamaru AKA Kon = 17 years old

Male patients = 16-17 years old.

Takes place 3 days after chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Hospital Visit

Konohamaru walked down the white hallway of the only place he hates more than hell: the hospital. It's been 3 days since he fucked the pink haired doctor and now he wants more. He still can remember vividly the moment he decided to seek out cheating wife.

***flashback*** 2 hours ago

Konohamaru sat on his couch, tv blaring some crap he didn't care about. He was off on his own little world, thinking about the pinkette who he fucked a few days earlier with three other kids. He was so far out there that he neglected the orange haired girl wolfing down on his ten inch cock. Though to be fair, he was imagining that Moegi was Sakura instead.

The two have come to a mutual agreement in the past few months. They would pretend the other was someone else. You see, Moegi doesn't like Konohamaru in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. She is in fact, in love with Naruto, so while she is munching on Konohamaru's dick, she is fantasizing she is going down on Naruto.

Moegi takes out the dick from her mouth and starts licking all over it, moaning Naruto's name. She takes one hand and places it on the dick, slowly stroking it. She takes her head down a bit further, and takes one of the balls into her mouth. She sucks on it as she takes the other in her free hand and fondles it. She takes her mouth off and takes the other one. After a bit of suckling, she moves back and licks the tip of the cock as she slowly stroke it.

After a short while, she fully sheaths the beast. She gets about halfway before she goes back up to the tip. She does this several times before finally taking the plunge. She takes it deeper in her throat, her gagged reflexes kicking in. Soon she begins deepthroating at a steady pace. After about five minutes, she feels her partner is ready to explode. So she takes him as deep as she can and stays there.

Cum travels down her throat, expanding the bulge in her cheeks. It forces her to take the dick out of her mouth. The cock still spewing cum, cums all over her face. Once the last bit of cum is released, Moegi drags a finger over her face, gathering the cum to eat. She does. After cleaning off her face, she cleans off the dick she just sucked.

While Moegi is doing this, Konohamaru could not help but wish it was the pinkette doing this instead. So we his mind made up, Konohamaru sets out to the hospital.

***present***

Konohamaru kept walking till he came across a dark hallway leading a up to a slightly lit room. Curiosity got the better of him so he set forth on to this strange room. As he got closer, he could hear a female voice inside. The girl sounded like she was moaning. Hurrying his steps to see who it was, Konohamaru quickly made it to the door. Peering in, he caught a wondrous sight. Inside, was the blonde bombshell known as Ino aka his pink love's BFF. She was fingering herself in front of two sleeping male patients. Both around 16-17.

Konohamaru could not help but get aroused at the peep show. He brought one hand into his pants and stroke his dick. He kept stroking himself as Ino was bringing herself to climax before the unexpected happened. As Konohamaru was beating himself, he came closer and closer to the door before he fell. The fall caught the attention on Ino who stopped herself from climaxing to cover herself. Getting up, Konohamaru met the cerulean eyes of one pissed off blonde.

"The hell you doing, kid!"

"What I'm doing?! Look at you!"

The two angrily whispered at one another, not wanting to wake up the other two. Ino was about to yell at him when she notices his little or huge monster. Konohamaru wasn't paying attention to what was going on as he look back to see if anyone saw their transgressions. Seeing that they were clear, he pushes the door to close and turns around only to feel something grasp his dick. He looks down to see Ino's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Seems like someone's been hiding this gift from Kami." Ino said as she slowly strokes Konohamaru. The young man let out a small moan, enjoying the blonde's work. Sure, she's no Sakura, but he will not deny her or himself of this.

"Hmm, you like that don't you, big boy?" All he could do was nod as she sped up a bit. "Then, you gonna love this."

Without warning, Ino brought her head down and took his dick in. Unlike Sakura, who merely took him halfway first time around, Ino took in the whole cock. She easily bobbed back and forth, noisily slurping on his dick. A loud moan escaped his lips.

As she deep throated him, Ino use her tounge to lick the side of his cock. She brought a hand to fondle one of his balls. Konohamaru, getting uncomfortable sitting down, stood up with Ino still attached to his cock. He takes one hand and grabs hold of Ino's ponytail. The other he places on her head. He wraps the pony tail around his hand while he uses the other one to keep her steady. Ino gags on his cock, spit coming out of her mouth. With the one hand no her head, he keeps her head in place as he start thrusting in and out. After a minute or two, Konohamaru finally feels his balls beginning to swell up. With one final thrust, he cums.

Cum sprouts out in abundance. Ino could barely swallow it all before she was forced to take the cock out. Konohamaru kept cumming, spraying the busty blonde's face with his essence. After 15 seconds, he finally stopped. He looked down to see Ino, with her eyes closed, cover in his cum. She slowly opened her eyes, letting a small smile creep on her face.

"My, you're like a cum fire hydrant with how much you came." Lifting a single hand to her face, Ino began cleaning off herself. Every now and then she would sensually lick the cum she gathered for Konohamaru's viewing.

Once she was done, Ino stood up and went towards the end of one of her young patients' beds. She shook off her white coat, revealing her purple top. The coat fell to the floor, soon joined by said top, revealing a white lacy bra. She un clasped her bra, letting her d-cup breasts out for Konohamaru to was now standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but her purple skirt. That too, however, came off as well.

Ino turns around, and slowly bends forward to give Kon a nice view of her ass. Slowly, she takes off her skirt, revealing her white lacy panties. Just as she did with her skirt, she does the same with her panties. Soon, Kon had a great view of her shaved pussy.

Placing one hand on the bed, between her sleeping patient's legs, Ino spreads her legs apart and looks back at Kon. With her free hand, she motions for him to take her. Like the obedient dog he was, Kon walks forward, his dick ready to impale the blonde.

He places on of his hands on her hips as he uses the other to guide him to his destination. He places the tip of his cock against her pink beauty and quickly shoves it in. A moan escapes Ino's lips as she is fuck by the young man. Each thrust causing her breasts to sway.

Keeping herself balance with both hands on the bed, Ino closes her eyes. Pleasure fully overwhelming her. Soon the sounds of flesh meeting surrounds the room. The heavy sounds of breathing from the two sleeping boys no longer can be heard.

With his free hand, Kon begins to lightly smack her great ass. Still with her eyes closed, she drops her head on to the bed. A heavy moan escapes, muffled only by the bed sheets.

She brings her head up and tells Kon to go faster. And he does. As he does so, Ino feels something poking her cheek. She opens her eyes to see her 16 year patient with his 7 inch cock out, his eyes begging for her to suck him off.

Understanding the silent message, she does. She flicks the tip with her tongue. Taking on of her hands of the bed, she wraps it around his hard dick. She starts stroking him while licking the sides her small hand is not covering. As she does this, she feels someone kissing her breasts. Knowing that Kon is busy taking her from behind while she is busy licking the patient's cock before her, she knew it was her second patient.

The teen switches every breasts every now and then, licking and biting Ino's hard nipples as he jacks his 7and a half inch cock. Deciding that she should be the one to jack him off, Ino lets go of the cock before her only to take him in her mouth. She then grabs the second teen's dick to jack him off.

Ino puts much of her focus in stroking the second boy's dick as the force of Kon's thrusts always pushes her forward to deepthroat the first boy. This goes on for several minutes, her getting both her mouth and pussy fucked and her breasts played with.

Soon, all three teens came, one cumming in her pussy, one in her mouth, and the last all over her hand. Ino swallowed the cum in her mouth. She then licks off the cum on her hand. She gets out and heads towards the other bed. She lies on it, feeling if the bed will suffice. Once she does so, she turns to the three teens.

"Well boys, come and get me."

***in another part of the hospital******

"Hmm, this feels so good!" The young 16 year old Akamichi clan member said. Weighing at slightly over 240 pounds, he wasn't exactly good looking. Girls his age often made fun of him because of his weight. He grew up with the feeling he was going to be a virgin till the day he dies. Yet here was a beautiful pinkette sucking off his fat dick.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his doctor sitting before him, her head between his legs. He had a small chubby arm placed on her head. He never expected to come in for a physical only to get suck off by the beauty before him.

*** 15 minutes earlier

The fat teen came in alone. His mother having told him she could not go with him due to her work. He knew where to head to as he has been here way too many times. As he headed to the reception desk, he heard a bunch of girls his age whispering about how fat he was. The comments didn't help his confidence one bit.

The receptionist ask for his name. He answered back. She told him to wait a few minutes for Dr. Yakuhi. A few minutes past after that. He did his best to ignore the girls. Soon his name was called but it wasn't by the man he had come to confide on. Instead it was a beautiful looking pinkette who did.

She introduced herself as Dr. Sakura. She said Yakuhi was out sick so she'll give him the exam instead.

While waiting in the room, the fat boy fidgeted. He was nervous as he has never been seen by a female doctor. That and he thought she was going to make fun of his weight.

Sakura noticed something was wrong with the boy so she asks him what's wrong. He didn't answer. With a sigh, Sakura turns around to check Yakuhi's papers regarding the boy. She was busy reading that she almost failed to hear the boy whispering about how girls will never like him because of his weight. She turns around to face him.

"You shouldn't think like that y'know. I'm sure there are girls out there that like you. I know for a fact that someone will. My friend Ino is dating this guy from your clan. I'm sure you know him. His name is Choji-"

"You're wrong! No girl will ever like me! I'll be a virgin forever!" he spats out. Sakura stares, mouth agape.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

Sakura retorts back. She says he shouldn't let the girls' comments bring him down. He will one day find love, someone who will love him for who he is and not what he looks like. She then tells the story of how Choji and Ino came to be. The teen was amazed and grew to admire his fellow clansmen. With that, he promised Sakura he wouldn't give up. Sakura smiled at that.

She then told him it's time for the exam. They went through the motions until it was time for Sakura to make sure he is healthy down there. The teen blushed. Sakura would be the first girl since his mother to have seen his willy.

Sakura turns to her desk, rummaging for her gloves. The teenage boy drops his pants, his underwear coming down to around his knees. Sakura turns around after finding her gloves only to be amazed. The boy was stack. He had a 6 inch cock, big for his age. The process continue. The teen's cock stuck in the back of her mind. Sure, it's not as big as Kon's or Naruto's, but still it look quite delicious. Just as she was done, the teen began to put his pants up. She stopped him midway.

"I-I need to check one more thing. Can you sit on the bed for me? It's ok to leave the pants and under wear on the floor." The teen does as he was told, confused as to why she wanted him to do this. He kept his eyes on her as she went to the door, lock it, and did some weird hand signs.

With the room now soundproof, Sakura turns around and sits on her chair. She then drags it over to the fat teen. She then grabs hold of his fat dick.

"Earlier you said you'll be a virgin forever. I can tell how wrong you are."

"What do- ah!" He moan. The pinkette had brought her head down before he could even finish his sentence, her mouth already wrapped around his dick.

***present

Sakura bobbed her head back and forth on the fat dick. It didn't take much effort for her to take in the whole thing. She hums as she does so, letting her tongue swirled around the fat dick. While her husband and young lover had long dicks, the teen beat them in terms of width.

As she suck him off, she one hand playing with her clothed breasts, the other in her pants, rubbing her pussy. She kept sucking until she felt the teen was ready to cum. Knowing this was his first time, she took her mouth off before he could cum.

"Lay down for me." Sakura said. The teen did. He lays back, his back hitting the bed. Sakura slightly pushed him in so that he was now in the middle of the bed. She gets off her chair and unto the bed, straddling him. With one hand, she grabs her panties and slides it off. Due to her wearing a black long skirt, it was easy to do so. She uses that same hand to guide him to her entrance. She impales herself on him. With both hands now, she pulls down her red shirt, revealing her black bra. She then pulls down her bra, setting free her puppies.

She takes his chubby hands and places it on her hips. She places her own on the side of his head, bending down so her breasts dangle near his face. She uses one of her hands to push his face to her breasts so that he can suckled them. Knowing what she wanted, he does.

Sakura rides him slowly, the bed slightly creaking due to the action. The kid, with his hands on her hips, reaches as best he could to her backside, and gives her a squeeze. Sakura moans. Noticing she likes this, he does so again, earning a slightly louder moan. Loving the feel of her ass, he spanks her, this garnering the loudest moan yet.

Sakura speeds up, the teen spanking her every now and then. The teen suckles and nips her nipples, switching between the two as she speeds up her riding. The free breast slapping against the side of his head as she moves up and down.

Faster and faster she went, the bed creaking growing louder and louder in conjunction with her moans. The teen spanking and squeezing her ass, suckling and biting her nipples. She tells the young man to look up at her. She bends her neck forward, placing his lips on her. Her tongue darts out from her and into his. She explores his mouth with her tongues while his caresses her own.

The bed creaks even more. No longer was he slapping her ass, instead he had a tight grip on it. Her breasts were squashed against his upper chest. She takes one hand of the bed and places it on the back of his head. She then pushes him even more against her. Now it was he exploring her mouth, her own tongue caressing him.

His dick went in and out of her hot cavern. Her walls tightened around his length. As she kept tightening around him, he found himself squeezing her ass harder and harder. He felt something funny going on in his balls. Sakura, knowing what's about to happen, rode him faster and faster. She too was on the verge of erupting. Within seconds, both came, their juices mixing with one another.

She kisses him deeply before taking her mouth off of him. She looks down at the boy, a smile growing wider and wider on his face. She takes his hands off of her so that she can get up. She then crawls back, her breasts sliding against his skin until she comes face to face with his dick.

"It's time for me to clean this little fella." She takes his dick in her mouth, her eyes not leaving his. She sucks him off, cleaning their juices with her tongue. After two minutes of sucking him, she gets off.

She gets off the bed to begin getting dressed. The teen does the same but makes sure to watch her dressed.

"You'll no longer see Yakuhi. From now on you'll see me. Is that understood?" The young man nodded. Only a fool would deny the request. "Good. This is our little secret, ok? No one must know of this or the next times." She winked.

Once the two were properly dressed, Sakura sprayed a can of Air sol to cover the scent of sex. She unlocks the door and lets the teen out first. She walks next to him down the hall. They come to an interchange. As they are about to turn left, they hear a moan coming down from the end of the right hallway. The lights are out on this end with a "CLOSED FOR RENEVATIONS" sign at the entrance of this hall. Curiosity got the better of them, so the pair went to see what the commotion was all about. They arrived at the door. Sakura turns the knob only to see her best friend Ino anally reverse cowgirling Kon, one teen thrusting in her pussy, and the other fucking her mouth.

Ino saw her friend from the corner of her eye. She tried to say her name but the cock in her mouth wouldn't let her. So instead, she uses her index finger to urge her into the room. Sakura comply with the request. She pushes her patient in, closing the door behind them. The teens see her coming in with another boy. This one was fat but the bulge in his pants said he was capable.

Ino took the cock out of her mouth to address her.

"Hey, Forehead. Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like."

Sakura opens her mouth to talk back when she felt a pair of hands grope her breasts. Expecting to see her patient doings, she found one hand leading to him and the other to the teen whose cock Ino was sucking moments ago. With a smile, she drop to her knees, both teens pushing their dicks against her cheeks. She pulled her shirt and bra down, letting her breasts spill out. She then takes hold of their dicks, alternating licking them while simultaneously stroking them.

Ino and her two boys switched position, with Kon embedded in her pussy, her on top oh him kissing him deeply, and the second teen anally fucking her and smacking her ass every now and then. The teen lays himself on top of Ino's back. Ino stops kissing Kon to turn her head to the side to kiss the teen on top of her.

Sakura was busy sucking of Ino's patient, making sure she cleans Ino's essence off of him. While doing so, she strokes the fat teen's dick. After a while, both parties stop. The teens got off the girls. Kon ordered the three teens to make a clearing in the middle of the room. He went over to one bed and got the mattress off. He places it on the middle of the floor. He does the same with the other mattress. He then shed all of Sakura's clothes off of her.

He orders the women to get on their hands and knees on the mattresses. Sakura faced one side of the room, with Ino facing the opposite wall. With four teens and two women, it was easy figuring out what was gonna happen next.

Ino's second patient, who has not had Sakura suck him or fuck him, stood behind Sakura, his dick lined up to her pussy. The fat one followed his example but with Ino. Kon stood in front of Sakura, his dick inches from her mouth. The fourth and final teen stood in front of Ino. The girls open their mouths. With this invitation, all four young men plunge in.

Both women's pussies and mouth were plugged, their breasts swaying in the air. They let the teens fuck their faces. They were the ones in control, not them. This went on for several minutes, the teens roughly fucking the women. After a while, they switch places by going clockwise. Now the girls would taste each other's essence as the teens fuck their pussies and later their mouths. Once everyone had fucked their holes at least once, they had the girls get up to their knees.

They stood in front of them, two teens getting sucked while the other stroked, with the girls alternating. After a few minutes, the teens took their dicks into their hands, and began stroking themselves. Ino and Sakura pushed their faces together, tongues sticking out and lightly touching each other. They had one had pushing their breasts up to catch any runaway cum. The other wrapped around each other's waist.

The teens felt themselves swell up and with one final stroke, came on the women's faces. For 30 seconds they came, drenching the women with cum. Once they finished cumming, they look down to see their masterpiece. The women's faces were covered in their white essence, some filling their mouths, and some on their breasts. The girls open their eyes and look at each other. Ino swiped some cum off of Sakura while Sakura did the same to her. Both would then take the other's hand and lick the cum off of it. Not once did they swallow the cum.

Once enough cum were off of their faces, the two girls kissed, exploring their cum filled mouths. The girls swallowed while kissing, using their tongues to pick up leftover cum. Once their upper cavern was clean enough, they pulled apart. Their eyesight went downwards, to their cum covered breasts. Sakura let Ino take the first step. Ino brought her face to Sakura's chest and began licking all over it for the cum. Sakura lays her head on Ino's shoulder. One of the teens came forward and brought his dick to her mouth. She hungrily took it in to clean it. Once Ino cleaned one side of her chest, they switched, with Sakura licking Ino's breasts, and Ino sucking another of the teens. They switched twice.

With everyone now sorta clean, they all gather their clothes. They got dressed and went their respective ways.

****with Konohamaru

Konohamaru was excited. Not only did he get to fucked Sakura again, but he fucked Ino as well. He can't wait to do this again sometime in the future.

Author's note:

So here's the second chapter. Thought I wouldn't get it done till Sunday. Guess I was wrong. Story will be about 6 chapters long. All the womefeatured in chapter 1-5 will be in a massive orgy in chapter 6.

****** Chapter 3 is a Hinata chapter **********

There'll be some Hanabi in there as well. It's done and should be up by tonight. Already working on chapter 4, which should be done by early tomorrow.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews in advance. I'm doing all my chapters with the Notes app since Word is being a bitch on my laptop.


	3. Mission Gone Wild (Hinata)

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Kishimoto. I make no profits from this.

I would like to say thanks to Snake1980. I was stump on Hinata's scenario. I took your idea about going on a mission and applied to her scenario. So this chapter is for you.

**NOTE: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! I REPEAT, CHAPTER 2 IS UP! BOTH CH2 AND CH3 ARE UPLOADED!**

Hinata = 21 years old / flashback 20 years old

3 Chunin guys = 17-18

Hanabi = 19 years old

Warning: Huge Hinata fans may not like how she is portrayed here. I apologize in advance. But then again, not a single one of these characters in the story is true to their manga/anime counterparts.

Also,Kon has been promoted to Special Jounin status.

**CHAPTER 3: MISSION GONE WILD**

Hinata, now a Jounin, stood outside the Hokage's office, her Chunin squad, made up of three 17-18 year old males, stood behind her. Hinata was no longer the shy girl who stalked her crush. Sure, she may still be a bit shy but her stalking days are over. She has grown to accept that Naruto loves her as a sister and nothing more.

Hinata wanted to go in a request for a B-rank mission but the one sided yelling coming from inside stopped her. She could hear Naruto yelling at someone. At first, she thought he was yelling at Sakura but as soon as Naruto yelled out "You're a fucking Tokubetsu Jounin!" she knew it was his young student, Konohamaru.

The yelling soon subsided. Thinking it was safe to come in, Hinata knocks on the door. Naruto hears the knock and tells her to come in. She opens the door to find the office in a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere. The desk flipped over. And was that kunais and shuriken embedded in the wall near the Hokage portraits?! And fireworks near the desk?! Naruto takes notice of her face.

"Sigh. Ignore the mess. Someone decided it would be fun to stuff my desk full of shuriken, kunais, and fireworks as a fucking prank!" he said as he glares at Kon.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fuck you!"

"Boys!"

Both boys stopped in their tracks to look at the Hyuuga heiress. Now that she has his attention, Hinata decided to ask what she came for.

"Hokage-sama-"

"Now Hinata, I said my friends don't need to call me that."

"Ok. Naruto-kun, I would like to request a B-rank mission for my team."

Naruto sighed yet again. He just gave out the last c rank mission to team 12. "I'm sorry Hinata I'm out of B-ranks."

Hinata stared down. She really wanted to get out of the village for a bit. Guess she'll have to wait a bit.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time then." Hinata turns around, with her team heading out the door. Naruto felt bad that he couldn't help. He would give them an A-rank mission but they would need at least one other Jounin on the team...

"WAIT!" Hinata turns back around to face Naruto. "I got a mission. It's A-rank and before you say anything, take that bastard over there with you." He says as he points angrily at Kon. Hinata thought about it. On the one hand, the mission could go south at any time. On the other, the village would be safer from an inevitable Kon vs Naruto fight. Knowing which option to take, she accepted the mission ad its terms.

**** 2 days later ****

Hinata, her team, and Kon were about two hours away from arriving to their destination. Throughout their two days travel, they have come across mercenaries, rouge Shinobi, and some slave traders. They were all quickly dispatch by Hinata and Kon. They were tasked with bringing a scroll to another nation. Unfortunately for them, an enemy nation stood between Konoha and the Land of Sun.

This nation really kept to its name. It was nearly 95 degrees Fahrenheit. Hinata had her jounin vest zipped down. A black tank top was underneath it. Sweat rolled down her paled skin, slowly finding itself on its way to her massive tits. She now rivaled Tsunade in that department. Using her hand, she fans herself to keep somewhat cool.

"Alright boys, we are nearly there. Just a few more hours and we will arrive. Make sure to keep an eye open for anything suspicious till then." her team nodded, fully understanding they would arrive soon. Kon on the other hand, was not paying attention. His eyes were focused on the beads of sweat traveling down Hinata's neck heading other busom. His eyes traveled alongside the beads. The further down they went, the more aroused he felt. They were soon nearing their destination when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Did you heard what I said, Kon?" He just nodded, not wanting her to get suspicious or anything.

Hinata was not stupid. She knew what Kon was doing. Hell, she did for years around Naruto. She also didn't need the Byakugan to see the growing bulge in his pants. While Kon was busy following the beads of sweat on her, she couldn't help but see the bulge growing more and more and his eyes trailed down. She soon began to heat up. Not wanting to make the situation worse, she chose to interrupt Kon. Once she felt both were calm enough to continue, she tells the team to start moving.

The five were soon jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Hinata led the group, with her three partners closely following from behind. Kon was at the rear, his eyes going left and right, searching for potential threats. Believing the coast was clear, he settled on looking straight forward. Unfortunately, his eyes decided to betray him. His now looked straight and wonderful posterior of one Hinata Hyuuga. He kept staring at the way her pants would crunch up against her ass every time she took a step.

The more he stared, the more he got aroused. Then he got even more aroused when the wind lifted up the back of the open jounin vest. Right where her tank top and pants met, he could barely make out the g-string she was wearing. He never thought Hinata was that kind of girl.

A smile grew on his face. The next few hours till they arrive at the village isn't so bad now.

**** 2 hours later

The group finally arrive at the village. Dusk was settling in. The group walked all the way to the center of the village. There, a great wooden building stood. The team walked in, cool air immediately hitting them. Kon and the guys stayed in the visitor's lounge as Hinata went to deliver the scroll to the village's leader. After 15 minutes, she came back.

"Well, the mission is done. We should be on our way now."

"But Hinata-sama, it's hot. Can't we stay here till morning?" One of her students asked. Hinata sighed. She agreed it was hot but with dusk settling in, the night would be somewhat cooler. She was about to tell them to leave when she noticed how tired her fellow shinobi were.

"Alright, let's go find a hotel to stay in for the night."

The five some left the building in search for a hotel. After a few minutes of searching they finally found one. They went in, and just like last time, cool air hit them yet again.

Kon stays back with the three teens. He kept staring at Hinata's ass as she walks up to the front desk. He admits that while it's not as good as Sakura's, it's still a great ass. Hell, he feels as if she has the better ass between her and Ino. He kept staring, even when Hinata turns around with a frown on her face. She comes back to tell the group the "bad" news.

"I was able to get us a room. Unfortunately, the room has only two beds." She frowns, knowing the boys will not like the idea of sharing a bed. Their groans confirm her fears. Kon looks up. He perfectly understood the situation.

"Ok. We will make due with what we got."

****later at the room

By now, Hinata's squad were fast asleep. All were sprawled on one bed. Kon sat on beside the bed, his eyes slightly open. He had long shed his vest and shirt, leaving him with only his pants and boxers. He was still awake due to the running water coming from the bathroom. He began to close his eyes when he heard a small scream from the bathroom. He gets up quickly and barges in to find Hinata on the floor, nude as day.

Both froze. Kon let his eyes eat Hinata up. They traveled from her shocked face down to her DD breasts. He took noticed of the way her chest went up and down as she breaths in and out. His eyes then travel down from her chest to her trimmed pussy. During all this, his cock got harder and harder. It got to the point where it just wanted to be released.

Kon wasn't the only one staring. Hinata's eyes were immediately drawn to his bare chest. They travel down to his developing six pack. They went even further down until they finally came to a stop on his bulging dick. She subconsciously licked her lips. Both never took noticed on Hinata reaching out with her hand to release the monster in his pants. It was only then when his dick sprung out for the world to see that Kon regained his thoughts.

He lost them again when a hand took hold of his dick. Hinata stroked him, slowly at first. She knew it was wrong doing this but it felt so right to her. The only time she felt like this was when she first lost her virginity to Kiba. They dated for a while before she broke it off.

Hinata brought herself closer to Kon's dick. She kept stroking him, increasing her speed, eyes still drawn to his dick. A bit of cum formed at the tip. It called to her. Wasting no time, she stuck her tongue, flicking the tip. The pre-cum sent her taste buds wild. She wanted more.

Hinata took a deep breath before evolving the tip of the dick with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the crown. Kon moaned, loving what she was doing to him. After a minute, Hinata took herself off of it. She grabbed a nearby towel and placed it in front of her. She folded it up and placed her knees on it so that the hardwood floor wouldn't bother her. Once comfortable enough, she once again took Kon's cock into her mouth. She went about halfway before she went back up.

Hinata bobs her head back and forth, enjoying the taste of cock in her mouth. She hums softly as she sucks him off. She takes one of his balls in her hands and starts fondling him. She takes her mouth of his dick and soon replaces the hand with her mouth. She takes the ball in her mouth, her tongue running against his scrotum. She then stakes the other in her mouth, doing the same thing. After a bit, she comes back up, her tongue slowly dragging on the underside of his cock. Once she reaches the tip, she hungrily takes in the entire cock down her throat.

Within seconds, Kon finds himself swelling up. He wondered where in the hell did a shy girl like Hinata learned to do that. Hinata begins caressing his balls, feeling them swell up. She speeds up her sucking, taking him further and further down her throat. Kon takes hold of her head and begins roughly fucking her face. Hinata lets him do so, her spit dribbling out. She begins to gag as Kon speeds up his thrusting. After a few more thrusts, Kon pulls his cock out far enough where the tip still lay in Hinata's mouth. With a groan, he came in her.

Hinata closes her eyes as she swallows the salty cum. Kon's surprised, not once did he expected Hinata would be able to completely swallow his cum, something Ino and Sakura weren't able to do. Yet here she was, not letting the cum escape her mouth. Swallowing the last bit of cum down her throat, Hinata pulls her mouth off with a pop, her pearl white eyes peering into Kon's dark ones.

Kon fell back, out of the three women, he can definitely say Hinata was the best cocksucker. He calmed his beating heart with several deep breathes. Hinata, still wanting more, crawls over him. She looks directly into his eyes, her lips inches away from his own. She's about to kiss him when a cough stops her. Turning her head to the side, she sees her students wide awake. What caught her attention was that each one had a visible hard on.

Enjoying the fact her team were aroused but her, Hinata gets up only to go sit on her bed. All four teens had their eyes glued on to her, their cocks throbbing for attention. Hinata first looks at Kon and then at her team. A smile grew on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

And with that said, all four teens scrambled to their feet. Hinata watch as her students basically ripped their clothes off. Soon she was surrounded by four horny young men. Within seconds, she was attacked. Two of them each took a breast in their mouth, suckling for what it's worth. The third turns her head to face him and shove his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Kon brings his head to her trimmed pussy. He used two fingers to pull the folds apart and sticks his tongue in her. He would then alternate, using both his fingers and tongue.

Hinata lay a hand on one of the teens suckling her breasts, caressing him as he nip and lick her. The other found its way to the top of Kon's head, pushing him more towards her pussy. She was enjoying the teen exploring her mouth. She would use her own tongue to caress him. Soon it was she exploring his mouth. She moaned into him as the others worked their magic.

The two suckling her breasts soon grew tired of them. One took her hand and wrapped around his 7 inch dick. She began pumping him as the second squatted on her chest, and placed his 8 inch dick between her breasts. Using his hands, he pushed them against his cock and began thrusting up and down, the tip of his cock hitting her chin slightly.

Hinata could not help but think back to when she was in a similar situation. Except instead of teenage boys, it were all older men. And her sister was involved.

*** flashback ****

Hinata found herself and Hanabi surrounded by her fellow clansmen. They were four men older than her by at least a decade. The two girls kept their ground as the men leer at them. It didn't help that she was growing hotter and hotter as the men kept looking her up and down.

One brave soul decided staring wasn't enough. He came up to her, looking down at her, her eyes daring him to make his move. And he does. In one single swoop, he takes her in his arms and shoves his tongue down her throat. One of his hands travels down her hips and takes a squeeze. The other grabs one of her own and places it on his cover dick.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see another found his balls and came up to her sister. He does the same thing his partner with Hanabi. Taking her eyes off her sister, she focuses on the man before her. She takes her hand and dives in to his pants to grasp his 10 inch cock. As she's doing so, another presses against her from behind. His hands travel around her to grope her breasts. She couldn't help but moan against the guy's mouth. The guy behinds her starts dry humping her.

Hanabi on the other hand was no longer experiencing what they were doing to her sister. She was brought down to her knees as the two guys she was paired up with, whip out their dicks. She takes one in hand and the other in her mouth. She bobs her head as she is stroking the other guy. As she is doing so, she hears cloth being ripped. She could see her sister, now fully nude, on her knees, somehow taking two cocks into her mouth. Her two partners highfying at the feat. Not wanting to be beaten, she pulls the other cock closer to her mouth and attempts to takes him as well. She finally succeeds after 3 attempts. Unfortunately for her, her mouth wasn't as wide as her sister's so she couldn't go past their crown.

Hinata had a firm grip on both dicks. She was able to take them halfway before it put a strain on her jaw. The guys loved what she was doing to them. Their moans only made her hotter. The sounds of cloths being ripped echo throughout the room. Just as her, Hanabi was now fully nude.

The guys got off of both and had the girls get on their hands and knees. Just like Sakura and Ino with the 4 teens, the girls found themselves in a similar position. The men took turns having their dicks sucked and fucking the Hyuuga heiresses. Being the youngest of the two, Hanabi was worn out by the time the third guy fucked her pussy. After the fourth, she moved back a bit to watch them gangbang her sister.

Hanabi watched as her sister was taken in all her holes. She loved every time they spank Hinata. She envies Hinata's oral skills as she watches her swallow a cock like a pro. She enjoyed the sound of cock going in and out of her sister's pussy. After 30 minutes, they stop. One guy comes over and grabs her by the arms. He drags her to her sister and has both sit up. She knew what was gonna happen.

Both sisters stuck their faces out. They closed their eyes seconds before the first clump of cum landed on their faces. For two whole minutes the men came, cum covering every inch of their faces. As soon as they were done, the girls began cleaning themselves. Hinata, having the much bigger sex drive, sucked all four guys' dicks to clean them off. As soos as she was done, she turned to Hanabi and French kissed her, sharing the cum she collected.

**** flashback over *****

Kon kept to his ministrations. He sped up his fingering. Hinata's moans grew louder and louder. The teen kissing her decided it was time to muffle her moans. He stands up and presses the tip of his 7 and a half inch cock against her cheek. Hinata turns her head to take him in. She wraps her lips around him and let's him take full control. He grabs her head with one hand and wraps her raven hair around the other, pulling it. He wastes no time roughly thrusting in and out. Just like with Kon, spit begins to dribble out the edge of her mouth.

Due to the teens' ministrations, she cums hard. Kon gets up, fingers cover in her essence. He licks it off and watches as all three boys cum as well. Her face, chest and hand are cover with cum. The guys stand back and watch as she cleans herself off.

The guys decide she took long enough. One of the teens lies down next to her. Hinata quickly understood what he wanted. She squats over him. With her free hand she guides him to her cream star. With a single thrust, he enters her. Another of the teens takes the initiative and plunges deep in her pussy. Kon's next, squatting over chest and placing his dick between her breasts. The third and final teen has her blowing him off.

Kon roughly thrusted his dick up and down. His cock being larger than the others, kept rubbing her left cheek. He made sure her breasts were properly secured around his dick.

The teen thrusting in and out of her pussy had her walls tighten around him. He kept thrusting even when he felt he was on the verge of cumming. The one thrusting in and out of her ass was no different. Her tight little hole nearly forced him to cum earlier than expected. But he kept his ground.

The one getting his cock sucked wasn't so lucky. After a few minutes of her blowing him, he came. Soon after, the other two teens came as well. Only Kon was left, fucking her tits with his dick. He sped up. With the teen off of her, Hinata was free to take Kon's tip into her mouth every time he thrusted up. She took hold of breasts, taking Kon's old job as she pushed them against his dick. Kon groans, knowing he was about ready to come. Wanting to see Hinata's face cover in cum, he takes his dick off of her chest and into his hands. He begins stroking himself.

Hinata had a feeling of what he want so she gives him better access to her face. She closes her eyes as soon as the cum begins to drench her. Kon wipes the rest of his cum off of his dick with her face. He moves and watches the 3 teens closing in on her, pumping their respective dicks. He thought they would have been spent by now. Guess he was wrong. One by one, they take turn cumming on her face. Several clumps of cum found their way to her chest. They follow Kon's example and used her pale skin to wipe the rest of their cum off of their dicks.

They all stand back as Hinata opens her eyes and licks off the cum around the edges of her mouth. She uses her index finger and wipes the cum on her face to her chest. She lifts one of her breasts and licks off the cum on it. She does the same with the other twin.

Satisfied with her work, she looks up and smiles at the boys.

*** Konoha ****

Hinata and the team found themselves in front of a brand new desk. Naruto sat on the other side, reading Hinata's report. His eyes widens at a certain part of her report.

"You guys fought and killed Yakumori?! An S-rank rouge Shinobi?! *whistle* Great job! Looks like you guys will be paid for an S-rank mission instead of a A-rank." Naruto pulls out a piece of paper, jotting down some few words. Once done he attempts to hand it to Hinata when Kon reaches out to take it.

"Not you, asshole! Don't think I forgotten about what you did!" Kon glares at Naruto before turning around and leaving. The 3 teens soon follow him after. Hinata herself starts to leave when Naruto called out to her.

"Did he behave, Hinata? You can tell me the truth."

Her bangs covered her eyes as a small smile spread on her face. She looks up and answers back.

"Yes he did."

Author's note:

So this one took me a while to figure out when it was a proper time for the fun. Yes, I sorta made Hinata a slutty girl. But let's be honest, so far all the girls are slutty. Hinata just has a bit more experienced than Sakura. Not Ino though.  
I included Hanabi in this. Though, to be fair, it was a small flashback.

Next chapter will be Tenten/Temari. I should be done typing it out by today. Chapter will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow.


	4. Training Grounds Loving (TentenTemari)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I make no profits from this.

Tenten/Temari: 23 years old  
Teens: 17

Chapter 4 Training Grounds Loving

Temari walked down the busy streets of Konoha. She was sent by her brother, Gaara, as an ambassador of Suna for the upcoming Chunin Exams taking place in Konoha. She's beed here for nearly 3 days and so far, she's itching to go back home. She doesn't hate Konoha. No, it's more like she prefers being in the comfort of her home. That and a certain lazy jounin is pissing her off to no end.

So far, the past few days have been quite uneventful. She's the type of girl that needs to be constantly doing something lest she'll go insane. She kept on walking, minding her own business. She was deep in her thoughts, she barely heard someone calling for her.

Footsteps were heard coming from behind her. Her full attention now on the person calling, Temari didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Tenten skids to a stop next to her. The girl takes a deep breath before addressing the Suna kunoichi.

"There you are!"

"Um, here I am?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?! I spent hours hunting you and her yo- HEY! Where you going?!" Temari grew tired of the weapon mistress's rambling. She was busy tuning her out when a great idea pop up. She began walking away midway through the girl's rambling. Seeing that Tenten's outburst brought the attention of a few passerby, Temari look back and told her to follow her.

Slightly confused, Tenten did as told. The two walked in silence, not a single word was spoken between the two as Temari led them out the village. Soon they were near the village's training grounds.

"So where's your team's training ground?" Temari asks. Tenten merely walked ahead of her, leading them deeper in. The two walked through Grounds 1-8 in 30 minutes. They came upon Grounds 9 to see Kon lecturing 3 brand new male Chunins. They stood back and watch as Kon taught the Chuninc hand signs for a jutsu.

Once done, he tells the teens to perform the hand signs. They do. Once they performed the last sign, clouds of smoke enshrouded then. Soon the smoke dissipated to reveal 3 busty nude girls. Kon praised them for their success. He was busy singing praise that he fail to notice a pair of fists finding their way to his noggin. The newly promoted jounin hit the ground hard, the impact knocking him out cold. The Chunins cried out for their leader, all three rushing forward. They huddle around him, nudging him a few times before turning around to yell at the women. Unfortunately, they were long gone.

*** Grounds 10

"Can't believe that brat would teach them such a vulgar jutsu. Who the hell came up with that any way?" The sandy blonde asks as she dances around the field, dodging kunais and shuriken alike. The weapon mistress keeps up her unrelenting weapon assault, summoning bigger weapons to hurl at the wind user.

"That would be our illustrious Hokage. He created it back before he was a genin." Tenten replied back, rolling to the rights a gush of wind headed straight to her former position. Temari pulls back her fan, ready to send more of her chakra enhanced wind.

"Well, then someone should reprimand him for his student's actions. Going around, teaching boys such a degrading jutsu... He should be ashamed of himself!" Tenten summons more of her weapons, these mixed with explosive tags. Temari, with her fan, swings at the oncoming onslaught, a massive force of wind heading to meet it head on.

The two meet, the tags setting off, covering the field in dust and debris. Their eyesight impaired for the moment, the two girls put their trust in their chakra sensing techniques. Locating each other's chakra signature, the two girls run at each other, a kunai in hand. They collide, slashing a bit of the other's top, showing a bit of their cleavage.

Exhausted, the two fall back, shoulders bumping into each other. With every breath they take, their chests rises and falls.

"Well *huff huff* you don't *huff* need to care *huff* about that. *Cough* His wife took care of that." The winded Tenten said.

"*huff* Good." An equally winded Temari said. The two sat back, enjoying the cool air as it seeped through their clothes. Closing their eyes, they spent the next couple of minutes calming their rapidly beating hearts.

They sat there, enjoying the cool weather, enjoying their rival's presence. They sat there, undisturbed until a large shadow block the sunlight. Opening their eyes, they see Kon standing before them, glaring at them. One of the teens standing behind him, the other two to their respective sides.

"What do you want, boy?" an annoyed Temari asks the angry jounin. Kon intensifies his glare as he points to the top of his head. Temari sighs, rolling her eyes as she does so. "You had it coming, kid."

"Yeah, teaching those guys such a perverted jutsu is just plain wrong!" Tenten yells out, backing up her longtime rival. The two begin to lecture Kon on his choice of technique. However, their words fell of deaf ears as Kon's attention was drawn to their rising chests. His wasn't the only one though as his team also took noticed of them. All four found themselves aroused by the sweat + dirt covered chests. What from what he could tell, both were c-cups, bordering d-cup territory.

The tanned teen to the side of Temari, took notice of her full lips. All thought about was how those lips were made to be wrapped around his dick. The thought made him unzip his pants. He pulls down his underwear to release his 7 inch cock. He begins to stroke himself, Temari never noticing this act.

The dark skinned teen to the side of Tenten was also enthrall by Tenten's own lips. He too unzip his own pants, pulling his underwear along with them. His 8 inch black cock sprung out only to be quickly grasp.

The two young men kept on stroking their cocks as the women keep on lecturing Kon. Kon's third Chunin, a 17 year old Caucasian kid, move further behind him. His 7 inch cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He wheezed, wanting to release his buddy out. Kon fare no better. He was trying his damnest for the girls not to see his own hard on. He was so far successful in doing so.

The two with their cocks out, stroke themselves faster and faster. Their eyes glue to the women's lips. Wanting to feel them around their cocks, the two brave souls slowly walk up to them.

Temari and Tenten stop their lecture when they feel something protruding against their cheeks. They turn and blush as their eyesight catches the boys' packages. They stared at them in awe. They were both awestruck by the fact these two teens had massive package for someone their age. As they were doing so, Kon and the white guy behind him, let their own cocks out, stroking them slowly. They waited with anticipation, wanting to see what the two women will do.

Tenten is the first to recover. She gulps as she stares at the huge black cock in front of her. She takes a quick glance at the guy's face before going back to stare at his cock. She closes her eyes and gulps yet again. The kid, enjoying the look she was giving to his cock, stops stroking and with cock in hand, slaps her cheeks. Tenten quickly opens her eyes and gasps slightly as the cock smacks against her cheeks.

The guy stops his dickslaps as he sees her slowly reaching out to his black dick. He lets go of his cock as her hands come within short distance. She takes grasp of him, slowly stroking him. Tenten just kept staring at the dick, her hand lightly on him. She was amazed by his size. She has only seen one other dock before him and that didn't compare to this. Then again, she thinks Gai's exercises may have led to Lee developing such a small cock.

"So big," she whispers, "and hard." moving her head slightly forward, she sticks out her tongue and flicks his tip. The young man shudders at the sudden cold, wet feeling. He lets out a moan he she slowly drags out her tongue against his sides. Tenten pulls back and sees a little bit of precum at the tip of his dick. With her free hand, Tenten wipes it off his dick and into her mouth with her index finger. She wraps her lips around the finger, letting her tongue swirl around it. She slowly pulls it out of her mouth. With a pop, she looks up at the teen. "Tasty." That's all she says before she opens her mouth wide enough to take in his crown.

Temari finally comes out of her own stupor when she hears Tenetn whisper something along the lines of big and hard. The teen in front of her, tired of waiting, begins to poke her with his tip. Temari glares at him, causing him to let go of his dick in fear. She quickly reaches out and grabs him, stroking him rather hard due to her tight grip. She loosens up as she takes notice of his pained look. She goes back to the dick, admiring his girth. Sure, she's seen bigger but this kid was only 17. The ones she has seen were all from men around her age. Her eyes move a bit down to his scrotum. She takes one last look at the kid.

"Alright kid, you better enjoy this." She takes her head down, lips against the left sided his scrotum. She opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue. She drags it against him before taking in his ball. As she sucks on him, she quickens her pace on his dick. The boy moans as she keeps on sucking on his sack.  
She switches balls, her right hand now replacing her left on his dick. She pumps him faster.

"Oh Kami!" The young man says as he throws his head back. Temari pull lets his ball pop out of her mouth, saliva dribbling out one side of it. She keeps stroking him. She gathers her saliva and spits on his cock. Using her hand, she lathers him up with her own spit.

"If you liked that, you are gonna love this." She takes him halfway in her mouth before going back up to the tip. Temari bobs her head back and forth, right hand stroking what she hasn't taken in. With her left hand free, she reaches up to her chest and begins playing with her cloth covered left breast. Taking the edge of both her top and bra on her left side, she pulls it down, letting her left breast out in the open. She brings her hand back up and pinches herself as she keeps on blowing. She takes her mouth off of him and lifts her left tit up to his tip. With her left hand, she guides him to poke her light pink areola, his cock smearing it with her own saliva.

"*moan* Kami, I love the taste of cock." She takes him in her mouth again, this time deeper and faster than before.

Back to Tenten and the black teen, the kid was now titfucking her, her top long off. Two inches of his cock was in her mouth. Tenten held her breasts as he ravish her. She swirls her tongue around the inches of cock in her mouth, bobbing back and forth. Theteen places a hand on her and pushes her down, forcing her to take a bit more of him. He speeds up his thrusting. "Ugh..ah..ugh!" Tenten soon begins to gag on him. Her gags just makes him speed up. Saliva escapes her mouth, traveling down her chin before landing her breasts. "Ugh! ugh!" she gags even more.

Suddenly he pulls out, letting her catch some air. She takes a deep breath before the boy lifts her chin and shoves his black cock down her throat. Her eyes widens, tears forming at the base. He grabs her by her buns, and holds her head in place. He begins thrusting in quite roughly. Her gags grows louder, a single tear rolling down her face. The boy feels himself swelling up. This just increases his pace. Faster and faster he went and louder and louder her gags became. With one final thrust, he came in her. The sudden sensation of cum traveling down her throat, forced Tenten to close her watery eyes. The guy plus out his black cock, letting it squirt a bit on her face. Tenten swallowed what was in her mouth. She left the cum on her face alone. She slowly opens her eyes.

Staring at him, she says, "Yummy." She kisses his tip and smiles at him. She's about to say something when another dick pokes her cum covered face. She turns to see the white teen's cock in front of her.

"First chocolate and now milk. Guess it's my lucky day." Tenten says while grasping the cock before her. Her previous partner falls back on his butt. He sits back and watches as she takes his teammate in her mouth.

On the other side, Temari was still on her first cock. She deepthroated the tanned dick, both her hands on his ass, pushing him towards her. Unlike Tenten, Temari wasn't gagging. She instead was humming as she took him down her throat. The teen had long placed a hand on her head. His moans drove her insane in a good way.

"Yeah, suck my dick, bitch." Temari didn't mind the name calling. She was too busy enjoying herself to retort back. She quickens her pace on him, her saliva coating him. The boy lets out a loud moan. He then grabs her by her pigtails. "Fuck! I'm about to explode!" And he does. Temari stops deepthroating and let's the teen cum down her throat. The teen pulls out and fires several strings of cum on her. Like Tenten, she swallows the cum in her mouth and leaves the cum on her alone. Feeling another presence next to her, she turns to Kon, his dick yearning for attention.

"Well, looks like another big boy wants little old me." She takes him with her left hand, using her right to pull down the rest of her top and bra. She pushes her chest up, placing him between her breasts. "Let me milk yo-" was all she said before Kon had thrusted up, 4 inches of cock entering her mouth. Temari glared at him as he fucks her breasts and mouth with his cock. Giving him one last glare, she closes her eyes and lets him do all the work.

The tanned chunin watches his sensei and Temari for a bit before his eyes catches what's going on with his fellow teammates. He walks to the other side to find Tenten laying on top of the black teen, a slit on her pants showing her panties. The panties were pushed aside as his black dick drove in her pussy while he has his mouth on her right breast's dark areola, suckling her. His second teammate is on her back, his white cock going in and out of her asshole. Tenten is looking straight ahead, mouth agape and tongue hanging, lewd words streaming out.

"Oh fuck oh fuck! Fuck me harder! HAR-" She was cut off as the tanned teen shoves his dick in her mouth. Tenten stares up at him, lust clouding her eyes. She closes them and begins sucking the cock in her mouth. With all three holes covered, Tenten was in utter ecstasy. She moaned in to the cock in her mouth, her inner walls tightening around the two cocks in her ass and pussy.

Back on Temari's side, she was riding Kon, her back against his chest. Her breasts swayed with every downwards thrust she took. Kon had his hands wrapped around her stomach. His mouth lay on her neck, nibbling her.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! OH KAMI!" She and Kon fucked in sync. As she screamed out to the heavens, Kon grasps one of her breasts and squeezes. The action earned him a loud moan. "Oh kami, yes! Play with my fucking tits!" He played with it, rolling her nub between his fingers. The twin kept swaying with every thrust.

"Do me harder, you bastard! Harder!" He did as he was told. Feeling himself ready to cum, he bites down on her, drawing a bit of blood. They both cum at the same. They stop with her still on him, his hands still on her.

Back with Tenten, the teens were still in the same position. They kept pumping in and out of her, only increasing their pace. Tenten by now was gagging on the cock embedded in her mouth. Saliva escape her in large amounts. "Ugh! ugh! UGH!" was all she could say. The three Chunins were soon nearing their end. As they near in, theteen clogging her mouth took hold of her head. The black teen underneath her bit down on her nipple. The teen on top of her took hold of her hips. All three came with one final thrust. Tenten, eyes still closed, found herself opening one single eye. It widen with their release. She too came, covering the black dick with her juices. The cock in her mouth left, dousing her face with leftover cum. The white teen on her got off but not before giving her a well deserved spank.

She gets off the chunin underneath. She falls to the side on her ass. Spreading her legs and using one arm for support, she tells the kids to come to her. The black chunin goes between her legs, laying his head on her toned stomach. The other two goes beside her, both laying their heads on her breasts. Tenten then drapes her free hand over one, her palm finding its way to the black chunin's cranium. She smiles down at them as she fingers the black teen's hair.

"You guys, sure know how to treat a lady." All she receives are snorts from all three. Smiling she looks up towards Temari's location. She couldn't help getting wet at the sight of a much bigger cock. Temari, feelings eyes on her, looks up and meets Tenten's own. They exchange smile before Tenten mouths if they want to exchange. She glances at the three boys and nods.

Tenten shakes off the three Chunins before heading towards Kon. All three begins to voice out their disappointment before shutting up once they see Temari heading their way. With every step she took, her breasts would bounce lightly. The closer she got, the harder the boys became. She soon stood in from of them, hands on hips, and a smirk played out on her face. She takes one hand down to her long skirt, pulling it apart, giving the boys a view of her baby blue panties.

"Come and fuck me with your cocks." The three young men rushed forward. The tanned teen goes behind her, lifting her skirt up. The other two pushes her down as the tanned teen lies on the ground. The tanned teen pulls her panties to the side, his cock line up to her asshole. Temari takes the plunge, embedding him deep in her. The white chunin lines up his dick with her pussy. He spits on his cock and spreads it over it with his hand before going in. Temari leans back, both arms spread behind her as support. The black Chunin, turns her head to his direction, his cock in his hand. He lets go, his cock landing dead center of her face.

She sticks her tongue out, licking the center of his scrotum. The teen moves back, his cock sliding down her face. With her tongue still out, it slides against his length as he moves back. He grasps his cock yet again and slaps her a few times.

"Oh, smack me again with that big black cock of yours." He does so a few more times. "Yeeesss! How fuck my mouth with that dirty cock of yours!" He didn't need to be told twice for that. He sticks it in her, slowly letting his cock down her throat. Temari moans as he reaches the back of her throat. The teen stands in place as Temari begins to bob her head back and forth.

Down below her, the tannedchunin fastens his pace. He brings his hands up to her hips and leaves it there. Above his own where the white teen's as he too increases his own pace into her pussy. He leans forward, letting his arms wrap around her. He lays his head on her stomach, her rocking breasts hitting him every now and then. Temari brings up her arm nearest the black young man, letting wrap around his hips. She holds on to him, pushing him closer as she takes him deeper in her mouth. *slurp...slurp* She bobs faster, her tongue sliding against him. She coats him up with her saliva. She takes him out, licking any excess saliva off of him.

"Hmm, yeah... Fuck me you dirty perverts. Fuck this slut hard!" she says before taking back the cock in her mouth.

Over to the other side, Tenten was on her hands and knees. Kon was behind her, hands on her hips, thrusting hard and deep into her through the hole the boys made in her pants. Her breasts swayed, mouth open and tongue sticking out, saliva dripping from the tip. "Oh yes! Fuck my slutty pussy! Fuck it hard!" Kon speeds up. He takes his hands off her hips to open up the hole even more. One hand goes back to her hips. He flattens the other before bringing in down on her covered behind. "Yes! Spank me! Spank me more, you asshole!" He spanks her some more. Each spank got louder and louder. "Ah! Ahahaha! Aaaaahhhhh!" Tenten came on him. The spanks and the doggy fuck pushed her to the edge. Kon thrusted a few more times, enjoying the view of her swaying breasts. Once he had enough, he got out and move to Tenten's face. Tenten gets up from her hands, placing them on her lap. She looks up at him, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. Kon pumps his dick a few times before shoving it down her throat. He takes hold of her head by her buns and roughly begins fucking her. The 16 year old kept a steady pace,. Tenten's gags was like a drug to him. He wanted her to gag even more. He increases his pace, the gags becoming louder and more frequent. "Ugh! ugh! Fwk mw woth!" Nearing his end, he brings pulls enough of his cock where his crown was still in her. He fills her mouth with cum before pulling out and spraying the rest over her face. Like last time, she swallows, leaving only her facial alone.

The teens with Temari too were nearing their end. The white and tanned chunins both pulled out, leaving Temari to sit on her knees, sucking the black chunin. The teen moves to properly stand before her so her neck wouldn't hurt her more. He grabs her by her pigtails and roughly fucks her. He comes down her throat and then on her face. She swallows his cum, watching him go before his place is taken by the white teen. She takes him in her mouth. He repeats the first chunin's actions, grabbing her pigtails. He comes, and like last time, Temari swallows his cum as he lets the last bit of cum cover her face. The third teen comes in, repeating his teammates' actions. Having swallowed and accepted all threes's cum in her mouth and on her face, Temari was about to get up before Kon replaced his last student's face. Knowing what he wanted, she sucks him off. She figures the teens went to do the same with Tenten.

With all four guys having facialized the women, they gather their belongings. With everything in hand, they leave the two cum covered women.

Temari turns to her rival. Giving her one final look, she says, "I sure need to come here more often."

Author's note:

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I don't think it's my best work, that personally being the hospital chapter, but I feel proud of what I written for this chapter. Anyway, I'll most likely begin chapter 5 later on tonight or tomorrow.

I'm off, back to my dark cavern to finish my second playthrough of The Last of Us. No, I will not do an Ellie story. She's like a virtual daughter to me!

Have a great day everybody!


	5. The Uzumakis (KushinaKarinMoegi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profits from this.

My longest chapter yet. Interracial scene coming up.

Chapter 6: The Uzumakis

Kushina: age 41

Bebo: 16

"Alright, can any one tell me the answer to question 6?" The busty redheaded mother of the Rokudaime asks the class before. Since Minato's death nearly 22 years ago, Kushina gave up being a kunoichi to take care of their infant son. Once he became a genin, she took up a job teaching at the academy, teaching the civilian population essential survival skills Shinobi learned at a young age. It wasn't easy being a sole parent to a boy like Naruto. She was constantly called, each call being about a prank he had pulled. Her experience with dealing with him proved to be grateful early on in her teaching career.

Over the years since she started teaching, Kushina had always dealt quickly with the class clown of each respective year. She would immediately assert her position as the alpha dog, not letting any brats get the best of her. Every single one of them would quickly stop pulling pranks on her as to not be embarrassed by her any further. It was an unwritten rule that no student should ever prank or annoy the redhead unless they want to be pranked and embarrassed by said woman.

Unfortunately, one 16 year old boy was never told of that rule. Bebo Zakushi, a dark skinned shinobi failure, sat at the back of the class, head on top of his crossed arms. The long sleeves of his shirt hid the smirk he sported. He kept his eyes on Kushina's desk where he hid a smoke bomb he had gotten from a genin he knew. He disliked her very much due to the fact she constantly gave him fail marks. Each time she would belittle him, telling him that his lack of studying is the reason why he was kicked out of the Shinobi program. He didn't need to be constantly reminded of that. For years, he dreamt of being a Shinobi. Now that dream was just that, a dream.

His smirk only grew as Kushina went to her desk, reaching for her drawer. The middle aged woman opens her top drawer where her assignments were. Once the drawer was pulled back enough, the smoke bomb detonates. It explodes, covering the front of the classroom in smoke. The smoke dissipates, showing an ash covered angry Uzumaki. Laughter erupted from the back of the room. All eyes landed on Bebo clutching his stomach.

"Bebo Zakushi! DETENTION!"

**** after school detention******

Bebo was cleaning up the mess he made. Throughout his time in detention so far, he kept grumbling about how unfair this was. Kushina had it coming. She was the devil in disguised, sent here to torture his poor soul. Speaking of Kushina, she sat on one of the students' desks, grading her students papers and keeping an eye on him. Thanks to her Shinobi training, she was able to pick up on what the the young man was muttering under his breath. Sighing, she finishes the last of the papers before standing up. She walks over to the boy, wanting to know how she can help him.

"Mr. Zakushi, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Bebo turns to look up at her. He stops what he is doing to address. "Yeah, you can start by not giving me failure marks!" he yells out at her, a glare sent her way. She returns one of her own, causing the teen to drop his. Sighing again, she quickly tells him how she can't do that.

"You know I can't do that. You need to study. These skills I'm teaching are essential for survival."

"Then how come all we have been doing is writing some cruddy paper about survival then!"

"You need to understand them first datte'bane!"

The two glared at one another, arms crossed around their chests. Both turn their heads, not wanting to look at each other. Kushina is the first to drop their attitude. She walks over to where her desk was, bending down to pick up some of the items that flew out from the drawer earlier. Bebo turns to look at her, still glaring. Said glare was drop immediately as a blush covered his face. He kept staring at her wonderful ass. The longer he stared, the more aroused he became.

A few strands of hair fall out from behind her ear. She tucks it back in place, going back up, not knowing the action made Bebo harder. She grabs a water bottle she had placed earlier on her desk, taking a bit down her parched throat. She turns around after placing the uncapped bottle down, only to find her young student blushing. She wonders why till she sees down below, he was sporting an erection. Now she's the one blushing. She takes a step back in embarrassment only to slip on something. She falls back, her back hitting her desk. The water bottle topples over, the rest of its contents pouring on her chest.

Bebo comes out of his stupor and rushes forward to help his teacher. He comes within close distance before his blush and erection intensifies. Her wet cream showed that she wore no bra underneath. The cold water had made one of her nipples quite visible. Bebo's erection got to the point where it was slightly hurting. Kushina opens her eyes, finding her student bending forward, both hands on the front of his pants. He look as if someone had kicked his balls. Worried, she asks if he was ok, ignoring her current wet form.

"Ah!Sensei, please don't look!" Now Kushina understood what's wrong. The boy got aroused by her. Even more after the water bottle spilled all over her chest. Feeling responsible for this, the busty redhead brought one hand under his chin. She lifts it up to see his face. She gives him a smile before placing her other hand on his own. She takes them off from his pants, leaving them to dangle from his sides.

"It's my fault you're like this so let me help you." She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him towards her, their faces mere inches apart. He could feel her hot breath as her eyes bore into his. She places both hands on his cheeks. She begins to caress him with her thumbs before meeting his lips with her own. Bebo's eyes widens, gasping at the sudden kiss. Kushina takes this chance to explore his mouth with her tongue. Once her tongue meet's his own, Bebo closes his eyes. He lifts his right arm and grabs her left breast. She moans into him. She keeps caressing his face as they keep on kissing, he groping her.

She deepens the kiss, entangling his tongue with her own. Bebo squeezes her firm breast, her hard nipple poking his palm through her cream top. The kiss goes on for a few minutes, both taking turns exploring one another's mouths. During this time, Bebo lifts up his other arm and with both, pulls down her top, letting her white glistening globes spill out. He places his palms underneath them as if to weigh them. He lifts one up before bringing it down. As one goes down, he lifts the other. He goes through this motion several times before giving them a firm squeeze.

Kushina lets go of his face, bringing her hands down to the front of his pants. She unbuckled him first and then zips him down. She takes both the pants and his underwear and pulls it down. She reaches up with one hand and grasps his hard on only to gasp into their kiss. Eyes wide open, she pulls away from his mouth, a line of saliva connecting the two before breaking off on to her chin.

She looks down, eyes widening a bit more. "Holy shit! You're huge datte'bane!" she begins to slowly stroke his 8 inch black cock. "You're slightly bigger than my son when he was your age!" Bebo was confused by that statement.

"Wait, you've seen Lord Hokage naked before?"

"Well, yes. I did take his virginity the day he became a Chunin." That only made Bebo even harder than he was. He found it hot that Kushina slept with her own son. Kushina on the other hand was remembering that day.

**** flashback*****

"My baby is a Chunin!" the redhead yelled out as she tackles Naruto down in the middle of the living room. The two roll on the floor, with him trying to push her off and her rubbing his cheeks with her own. He tries to push her off only for his hands to find its way to her breasts. A blush came across both their faces. They sit up, with he still in her arms, his chin on top of her cleavage. They stare at each other before Kushina kisses him on the lips.

They both knew it was wrong but kami did it felt so right. As they deepened their kiss, their hands explored one another's bodies. She began rubbing his cock even with the pants in the way. Naruto grabs her shirt, moaning into her as she keeps on rubbing him. He pulls away from her lips so that he may lift her shirt off. He does, finding that Kushina was not wearing a bra. He looks at her for an explanation.

"I hate bras datte'bane." She shrugs. He didn't object to that. Feeling a bit left out, he takes off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. His mother, wasting no time, unbuckled him. Without first unzipping him, she pulls his pants and briefs down. With her face so close to his crotch, she wasn't expecting his 7 inch cock to smack her forehead. She takes grasp of him, rubbing her face on it.

"Baby is not so little huh?" That's all she says before dragging her tongue along his sides. She pushes his cock up against his stomach, dragging her tongue up his prick. The boy could only moan as the redhead kept on licking him. Kushina then goes a bit further down to his scrotum, flicking it with her tongue. She then takes one ball in her mouth, stroking his cock as she does so. After a short while, she pops him out. Still stroking him, she looks up at him.

"Baby wants to fuck mommy, no?" All Naruto could do is nod. Kushina gives him a smile before bringing her hot mouth near the tip of his cock. "Good cause mommy wants her baby to fuck her brains out."

She takes him in, her hot cavern enveloping him. Kushina just lets the crown stay in place so that she may adjust to him. Once ready, she begins bobbing her head back and forth. She takes in nearly 5 inches in before going back up, her gag reflex kicking in. Loving the taste of his cock, she grabs him by his hips and forces herself to take in all of it.

"Ugh! Ah! Ugh!" She made sure she kept a steady pace as she bobbed back and forth on his cock.

"Oh mom, you're so good!" Naruto couldn't help but place his hands on her red hair he loves so much. "Oh mom, I feel like I'm about to explode!" Not wanting him to release yet, Kushina did a quick jutsu all kunoichi are taught incase they ever need to used a different method of interrogation on males. They jutsu prevents males from cumming until the caster releases it.

Kushina keeps on bobbing her head, even after casting her jutsu. She takes him down to his hilt, staying in place for a few seconds before letting the cock pop out of her mouth. Kushina gets up and takes the boy to the couch. She has him sit and watch as she takes off her skirt and panties. Fully nude, she places a knee on either side of him, her pussy hovering over his dick. Using one hand, she grabs hold of him.

"Mommy's gonna make a man out of you." She guides him to her entrance. Once the tip made it in, she lets go of him, dropping down on him soon after. Naruto groaned as his cock was engulfed by his mother's pussy. Kushina takes hold of both his arms, placing then on her hips, his palms lying flat against her ass. She then grabs hold of his head and pushes him against her chest, his head between both breasts looking up at her. "Mommy's been a bit naughty. I think she deserves to be spank, don't cha think?"

He spanks her once. Enjoying how her butt jiggled when he spanked her, he does it again and again. "Yes, spank you're naughty mommy!" Kushina moans out as she begins riding him. Naruto keeps on spanking her with one hand, the other squeezing her every now and then. Kushina brings her head down a bit and kisses him. She speeds up on him.

They continue in this position for nearly 10 minutes before Naruto gets the urge to cum again. Kushina again doesnt let him. She speeds up on him, the couch creaking from their actions. Every time he smacked her, she would moan into him. As she rode him, Kushina found herself ready to orgasm. She cums all over his dick, stopping her riding of him to catch her breath. She looks up, her lips leaving his, to stare at her reflection. Her mirrored image on the living room's mirror closet door stared back. Sweat glistening her skin. As if someone turned on a lightbulb in her head, Kushina gets off of Naruto, pulling him up as well. She pushes the couch to the side, giving her full view of the mirror from where she stood.

She gets on her hands and knees facing the mirror. She looks back at Naruto, wiggling her ass. "Come pound me like the horny dog you are datte'bane." She spanks herself for good measure and points him as to where she wants him in, that being her pussy. Naruto lines up behind her, his prick align once again with her entrance. He grabs her by the hips, Kushina has enough time to turn to stare at herself before he plunges in. She watches as her little boy thrusts in with his eyes closed. Her eyes moves away from his reflection as the boy thrusts in and out of her to her own. The woman staring back was a stranger to her. Her mouth lay open, tongue sticking out, sweat covering her face and swaying breasts, lust in her eyes. Kushina couldn't help but love this look she had.

Naruto kept pistoning in and out of her with his eyes closed. He was too busy thrusting in her hot, tight pussy to see her lewd look.

"Fuck me baby! Fuck your mother's slutty pussy!" Kushina moaned out. As Naruto increased his pace, her breasts swayed faster and faster. By now, Kushina was drooling, enjoying the best sex she ever had. Even more so than with his father. No longer wanting to keep the boy from cumming, she releases the jutsu. Naruto, feeling the effects of the jutsu wear off, speeds up. The two in mere moments, find themselves ready to cum

"Mom/Baby, I'm cumming!" they both yelled out. The two cum together, their incestuous essences mixing in together. Naruto gets out of her, falling back, exhausted. Kushina falls to her side. She uses one hand for support as the other lies on her rising chest, catching her breath. Her son crawls over to her, encircling her form with his arms. He lays down his head on her chest, eyes closed, heart beating as fast as hers. The two stay there, her caressing him and he hugging her.

"I love you, mom." Naruto whispers out, never looking up. Kushina smiles down at him lovingly.

"I love you too, baby."

Over the years, the two would continue having this incestuous relationship, even when Naruto began dating his future wife. Even after he married her, even after becoming Hokage, the two would find time to fuck one another.

*** flashback end****

It's been quite a long while since she and her baby boy had fuck. He has proven to be a much better lover than her late husband, kami rest his soul. Now here she was, another's dick in her mouth. Kushina had taken Bebo's crown moments before, swirling her great tongue around it. The boy felt as he was on cloud nine. She used one hand to stroke his black dick while she sucked on his crown. The other played around with his sack, rolling it in her hand.

Kushina takes him further in till her lips hips the hand she's stroking him with. She takes in about five inches before going back up. No longer did she gag easily, having been deep throating her son's 12 inch monster over the years. She hums as she bobs back and forth, her saliva coating him.

She sucks him for a good 5 minutes before Bebo tells her he's about to cum. Like she did with Naruto, she performs the jutsu. She knew first timers would have trouble getting hard again after they first cum.

She pulls back, her mouth leaving his cock with a pop. She walks over to her desk, first taking off her skirt and panties before placing her hands on her desk. She leans forward, her breasts now laying on the desk. Bebo knew what she wanted. Having secretly read one too many of his mother's Icha Icha books, Bebo knew Kushina wanted to be taken from behind. He grabs her by her hips, his dick already in her.

Bebo begins thrusting in and out of her easily. Her pussy a bit loose possibly due to her incestuous relationship. Kushina shouts out obscenities, telling Bebo to fuck her hard with his black cock. Both were in their own little world that neither saw the door opening, the academy's custodian coming in.

The custodian, a dark skinned man of 27 years, got hard as the young man fucked his hot red head teacher. The man closes the door behind him, locking in just in case. He slowly begins stripping off his clothes, neither of the two currently fucking noticing his presence. He lets out his 11 inch black cock and walks forward to where Kushina's head was at. Bebo finally takes notice of the man. The two exchanges glances before Bebo nods at him. The man nods back before continuing on his path to Kushina's hot lips.

"Oh fuck me baby! Fuck me with that black cock of yours!" Kushina yells out, eyes closed. She feels someone grab her arm, pulling her off the desk. She opens her eyes, one hand on the ground supporting her, the other still in the man's grasp before her. He lets go of her arm as she takes notice of his cock in front of her. With the same arm he held, she raises it and grasps his cock. She didn't care who the man was. She was far lost in her lust to even care.

"You want to fuck my pretty mouth with this big cock of yours, don't cha? Uh, datte'bane ?" The man nodded vigorously. Kushina gives him one last smile before swallowing in. She bobs her head, slightly grazing him with her teeth. Bebo keeps up his pace, not letting the newcomer's presence bother him one bit. He didn't care if he had to share Kushina with another. Who was he to complain when the redhead willingly gave him the chance to fuck her.

The custodian just watches as his cock disappears in her mouth. It felt like a dream come true to him, being in this position. He knew who the women was. While most men would pretend as she didn't exist, not wanting to anger their Hokage, he didn't give two shits. Kushina was a hot milf. The woman is a high 10 in his book. She has a great ass, great breasts, and her voice was quite alluring. She was perfect.

Bebo, exhausted, pulls out. The custodian quickly takes advantage of this. he pulls out of Kushina's mouth and goes behind her. He shoves it in, now warning given. Kushina could only howl in pleasure. The man wraps his arms around her stomach. Pulling her up to her feet. Kushina throws one arm around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. The man begins thrusting into her. They make out as he fucks her raw.

For a good couple of minutes, Bebo watches the two fuck in the same position. The man pulls out to turn Kushina to face him. She wraps her arms around him as he lifts her up, legs crossed behind him. He moves up his hands underneath her closer to her ass. He resumes fucking her, squeezing her ass every so often. The two continue making out, their tongues fighting for dominion over the other.

Bebo spends the last 10 minutes jacking off to the pair. Kushina, having orgasmed 4 times in the last 15 minutes, let's go of the man. She drops to the floor and sits on her knees. The man gets to her side, cock in hand. Bebo, using what's left of his stamina, goes to the other. The two begins to jack off. Kushina, remembering the jutsu is still in place, removes the jutsu. The man, being the taller of the two, is able to cum directly on her face. Bebo takes aim at her chest. Soon, Kushina is drenched from her chest and up in cum. Kushina licks off what she could reach around her lips with her tongue.

"Oh Kami, I love the taste of cum. I hope you two have more for me tomorrow."

Karin & Moegi: ages 21 and 17 respectively

It's been quite an exhausting week for Naruto. The fire daimyo recently visited the village and it was custom, he was force to give him and his family a tour. Throughout the ordeal, the daimyo's son kept pestering him. The boy kept asking him if he could show him all his jutsus. Then, after the daimyo left, he needed to take care of 6 stacks of papers. To make matters even worse, there's rumors of Orochimaru's former experiments going around killing people in nearby small villages.

All in all, he needed some kind of release and fast. He was about to leave his office to locate his wife when the doors flew wide open. Karin, a fellow Uzumaki, rushes in. The woman looked pissed. Naruto mentally cursed Kami. He really didn't want to deal with Karin. The girl is almost as violent as his wife.

"Do you know what kind of torture that mad woman put me through?!" Karin yells out at him. One single thought played out in Naruto's mind: the fuck is she talking about. The red head just kept on rambling about this crazy woman with a brown coat and fishnet. He quickly figure out she was talking about Anko. That still didn't answer why she's pissed.

"Karin."

"The snake bitch then tossed me into this enclosed training ground!"

"Karin!"

"I mean, who does that?! Throw their own ward into dangerous territory! Afterwards, as some sort of apology, she throws a snake at me! The fucker bit my left breast! "

"KARIN!"

"I mean look at it!"

The redhead completely ignored him to pull down the left side of her shirt. She then slightly pulls down her bra, showing a bite mark near her areola. Naruto quickly turns around, blushing and aroused.

"Karin, please cover yourself up!"

"Do you-" she stops to look at him or more at his back. "Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be getting naked before me!" he stammers walks up behind him, asking him why again. He turns around to face her and yells, "because it's not right!" It was only after he finished saying that did he noticed that she still hasn't cover up. No, instead she just let out her left tit.

Now facing her, Karin sees the blush on his face. She sees it growing darker. She takes notice of where his eyes staring downwards towards her chest. She looks down and see her left breast decided to pop out. She also notices the growing bulge in his pants. A small smirk formed on her face. She pushes herself against him, her lips hovering near his own.

"Karin, I-I'm ma-ma-married!"

"Then why haven't you push me away?" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck. She pushes up and finally captures his lips. Naruto stands there, stone still, arms to his side. Karin wastes no time inserting her tongue in him. Naruto just feels the blood rush down to his crotch. Time stopped for Naruto. He was completely lost in his own little word.

Karin quickly guessed he wasn't gonna return her kisses. So she pulls down the zipper to his orange jacket. She shrugs it off before taking off the black shirt underneath it for him. She kisses him one more time before slowly dropping to her knees. As she drop down to the floor, she lay kisses down his bare chest. Now on her knees, she lays one final kiss on his covered crotch before unzipping him. She reaches in and pulls out his 12 inch cock.

"You're so fucking huge!" She slowly strokes him. Her panties were already soaked in anticipation for what's she gonna do next. She takes him in her mouth, taking him in down to his hilt.

"Ugh! Ugh! Hmm! Ah! Ugh!" were the only sounds she made as she sloppily sucked him. As she bobbed back and forth, her hand found its way inside her soak panties. Two fingers went inside her. Her fingers are quickly soaked. She keeps on sucking him as she inserts a third finger inside her.

Outside the office, down the hall, Kon was dragging a newly promoted Chunin in hand, Moegi in the back. Kon had found the genin defacing the memorial monument. Moegi found him near the entrance of the Hokage building. After she heard about what the genin was doing, she decided to tag along. The trio made it to the door. Kon barges in with the genin, Moegi closely behind. The door closes behind them as all three sees Karin blowing Naruto.

Karin stops sucking Naruto momentarily to look back. Before her were two teenage boys getting aroused by what they've seen. The third, the sole female of the group, looked quite pissed though. Taking her eyes off of Moegi, she turns back to the two boys. She checks them out before urging them to come closer.

"Alright, let me see them." The two teens exchanges looks before obeying her order. The two whips out their cocks. Karin inspects both before pulling Kon's towards. She pushes the Chunin towards Moegi as she starts stroking Kon's dick. With her free hand, she grabs unto Naruto's and strokes him as well. Karin takes Kon's crown in her mouth, tongue slobbering up with saliva.

Moegi keeps glaring at the red head before due to the fact the bitch was blowing Naruto. She keeps up her glare before her attention is diverted to the Chunin pulling her sleeves. The Chunin stares at her before pointing down. Moegi looks down, wanting to know what he wanted. Of course, that's what he wanted. His 7 inch cock stood straight. Sighing, the girl drops to her knees. She might as well take advantage of this. Moegi opens her mouth wide before accepting him in. As she bobs her head up and down, she looks at the three across her. Karin has return back to Naruto, her head rapidly bobbing back and forth on it. The two exchanges quick glances, with Moegi adding in a glare for good measure.

Moegi slobbers up the dick in her mouth. She takes him in fully, her lessons with Kon now paying off. She takes the cock out and pushes it up against the genin's stomach. She drags her tongue up on his underside before taking him in again.

Karin takes turns alternating between the master and the student. Naruto is still in his own little world. Everything is a blur around him. He doesn't feel anything of what the redhead is doing to him. Only with the help of Kurama yelling at him to wake the hell up did he finally return to his senses. He looks before him, Kon is getting blown by Karin as she strokes his own and Moegi was buys deep throating a genin.

He knew he should stop this. He knew deep down that this wouldn't end well. Yet he didn't. He let Karin take him in her mouth. He let her bobbed back and forth on him. He let the Chunin pull out of Moegi's mouth and walk over to Karin. He let his own feet guide him towards the orange hear girl, the genin taking his spot with Karin.

Moegi watched as the very same cock she's been craving for headed her way. The girl wasted no time getting rid of her shirt and bra as Naruto got closer and closer. The cold air immediately assaults her, causing the nipples of her C-cup breasts to harden. As soon as Naruto was within her reach, she quickly placed her mouth on his cock, peppering its side with kisses. She was just making sure it was real and no dream. Finally finding it to be real, she devours him, rapidly bobbing her head back and forth on him.

With Karin, the girl had stopped what she was doing to take off her clothing. She has Kon sit on the floor, his back against the Hokage's desk, with her towering over him. She brings his head to her crotch, his mouth latching against her pussy. Raising one hand, he pulls apart her folds so that his tongue has better access to her. The Chunin gets on top of the desk, his cock standing at attention before Karin's face. The woman takes him in her mouth as she pushes Kon more into her. She gasps into the cock as Kon inserts one finger into her. She slurps down the cock, taking his balls in her free hand. Fondling him, Karin speeds up her noisily fellatio while Kon is able to insert another finger.

Moegi couldn't believe that it was Naruto's hands that lay on her head, pushing her down. That it was his cock she was deepthroating.

"Uh, yeah, Moegi. Suck me more. Ah!" The girl was pleased she was able to get this kind of response from him. She bobs her head as fast as she could, taking in as much as she could. This quickened Naruto's release. "Fuck, Moegi, I'm about to cum!" The girl kept on bobbing even as her former teacher came. The hot cum traveled down her throat. She swallowed all he had released, only a small bit escapes her mouth. She pulls back and admires his girth. Now wanting to feel him in her pussy, she stands up and takes off her medic apron and skirt. She turns her back to him and slowly takes off her panty for him. Her small round bottom immediately gets Naruto hard again. He walks up behind her, taking her into his arms. His dick sticks out between her thighs, rubbing against her opening. Moegi could only moan as he thrusts in and out between her thighs. Naruto kept doing this, letting her wet pussy lips slide against him. Feeling he had enough of her thighs, he pulses back slightly, his cock's head against her folds. Moegi reaches down with one hand and pulls her folds apart. Naruto enters her, forcing Moegi to throw her head back against his chest as a loud moan escapes her lips.

Karin was still in her last position, blowing the genin while Kon ate with the redhead about ready to cum into his mouth. The Chunin wasn't faring much better than her. The two were mere moments from cumming. The Chunin is the first to cum. He pulls back till only his crown remain in her, letting the cum filled her mouth. She swallows his cum, the genin having cummed not that much. Her own orgasm follows soon after. Kon accepts her sweet nectar, drinking all she released. He lets his head fall back against the desk, the genin above him dropping down next to him. Karin stands before the two, hands on her hips.

"Don't think you bastards are done yet!" She takes the Chunin in hand, pulling him to the other side of the desk where the chair was. She sits him down first. She squats over him, her breasts right in front of her face. Kon, having followed them, let's the redhead first accept the chunin's cock in her pussy before he places his own against her ass hole. The genin takes one of her breasts in his mouth as the other sways with every thrust the young men make. "Oooh, this is so good!" Karin says as they thrust deeply into her.

Back with Moegi, her back was now against the wall, legs wrapped behind him. Naruto kept pumping in and out as his tongue entangles with hers. He had one hand on her bottom as support, squeezing her every so often. His other was busy fondling her. Their tongues fought for dominance over the other, exchanging saliva. Moegi moans into him as she cums again for the fourth time since he entered her. Her juices made it easier for him to slide in and out of her. Naruto was ready to cum again. He speeds up his thrusts, thrusting deeper into her. With one last thrust, he cums, filling her womb with his seed. His cock falls out, letting a bit of their juices spill out on to the floor. Unlatching his mouth off of hers, he gently settles her on her feet. He turns his attention to Karin.

The two young men screwed the woman senseless. She was constantly moaning. Leaving behind a dazed Moegi, Naruto walks over to Karin. Not wanting her moans to alert anyone, he plugs her up with his cock. Karin sucks him off, tasting Moegi on him. Kon and the Chunin, having been fucking her for a while, cum into her. Kon slides out and sits back on the desk. The Chunin begins to squirm under her, forcing her to get up with mouth still latched onto Naruto. She keeps sucking the kage off, her drools mixing in with Moegi's own nectar.

The benefit of having a great healing factor is that Naruto is once again ready to cum. He pulls out of her, not wanting to cum yet. Taking her by her arm, he takes her to the center of the room. He walks back over to Moegi, doing the same to her. Kon and the Chunin watches as Naruto performs a familiar jutsu.

The girls were now surrounded by 10 Narutos, each one stroking their dicks. All but two Narutos cum, drenching the two in cum. One by one they exploded out of existing till two Narutos remained. The real Naruto stares down at his handiwork, the two girls cover in cum from head to their breasts. Glancing at his last clone, he and his clones stick their cocks in the two girls' mouths. They roughly fuck their mouths before cumming down their throats. The clones explodes before Moegi as the real Naruto pulls out from Karin.

The girls swallows the cum and takes a deep breath. Kon and the Chunin gets up from their place and stands before the two, Kon with Karin and the Chunin with Moegi. They do the same as Naruto and his clone, fucking their faces before cumming down their throats. After they are done, they leave the girls there in the middle of the room covered in cum.

Author's note:

I know I said chapter 5 would be about Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai yet here we are with Kushina, Karin, and Moegi instead. Reason is that I couldn't wait to do the Kushina chapter. Thus why chapter 5 and 6 switched. Now on to more important matters. Next chapter will be split into two. One will be Tsunade and Shizune while the other will be Anko and Konan. Yes, Konan. I decided to replace Kurenai with her since I'm a much bigger Konan fan than a Kurenai fan.

Kon will no longer appear after this chapter. I'm done with him. Can't say which of the two chapters will be next. Due to a busy schedule this week, my next update will probably be up during the weekend.


	6. A Debt Paid (TsunadeShizune)

Ages:

Wei and Koji: 16 years old

Shiro: 17

Chapter 6

A Debt Paid

The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning an orange pinkish hue. The denizens of Tanzaku Town set about in preparing for the night's festivities. Guards change shift as casino owners prepare for the night crowds. Shops and stalls of all kind were set up. The night life had just begun.

Deep in the city, two figures stood outside one of the town's famous casinos. One was a busty blonde whose appearance made her seem as if she was in her late 20s. Her companion was a dark haired woman carrying a pig in her arms. She was in her early to mid 30s.

Shizune was desperately pleading with her mother figure to not enter the establishment. She knew quite well what Tsunade was going to do. If left to her own, Tsunade would blow all of their money on gambling.

"Tsunade-sama, please I beg you! We have enough money to rest at hotels till we reach Konoha. We can't just blow it all away." Shizune kept begging her. She hopes that for once, her teacher would listen to her. Unfortunately, it would have to be some other time as Tsunade merely waved her off.

"Shizune, I'm feeling lucky today. Trust me." Tsunade said as she walk inside the building.

"You say that every time and we always end up losing the money." the woman sighed, following her master in.

Inside, the building was packed with all kinds of people. There were tables full of people playing all kinds of card games. Others sat in front of a slot machine, hoping their luck finally lands them the big money. Shizune follows Tsunade to a slot machine on the other side of the building. As they walk towards it, she swore she could feel a pair of eyes on them. Off at the other side, the owner of the establishment could only weep in joy as the Legendary Sucker walked inside his place.

The two women finally reach the machine. Tsunade sits down and cracks her knuckles. "Shizune, I have a good feeling about tonight." Shizune could only sigh into her palm, knowing that her master would blow through their money in one hour tops. Tsunade inserts some yen in the machine to operate it. She takes hold of the handle and pulls down.

As she predicted, Shizune watched as her master lost their money every time she pulled down the handle. She saw Tsunande getting angrier with every lost. Off in the distance, the owner kept on weeping in joy. The working girl next to him just looked on in bewilderment at his state.

After one hour, Tsunade finally stood up. For the umpteenth time, Shizune sighed. Most of their money was blown away. All than remained was a single yen she had. Tsunade began walking away from the machine and towards to the building's entrance. Shizune looks at her and then back at the slot machine. Deciding that she might as well spend the useless yen, she pulls down the handle.

Tsunade was midway to the entrance when a machine went off, signaling someone had one the big money. She turns around to see it was Shizune who won. She stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her student won. Off at the other side, the owner wept yet again. This time, the tears were not of joy. He could only cried as Shizune collected her winnings and quickly drag the beaming former Hokage out of the building.

*** short time later****

"I can't believe you won!" Tsunade said as the two ate at the local restaurant. "How did you do it? Tell me." Shizune blushed. She was not accustomed to being the center of attention. She forced her attention away from Tsunade and to the salad before her. She had won the money lost and then some. Tsunade sat back, a smile still on her face.

"You know, this calls for a celebration." Shizune quickly looks up, knowing what her teacher meant. She was about to shoot down her suggestion but it was too late. Tsunade calls over one of the many waitresses and tells her to get her a bottle of their best sake. The waitress goes off to the back.

"Tsunade-sama, we shouldn't drink this late at night. We need to be up early tomorrow."

"Nonsense, girl. This deserves a small celebration." Shizune lost count of how many times she sighed today. The waitress came back with the sake. Tsunade immediately pour some out for herself. She offered Shizune some but she decline. Someone needed to be responsible tonight, so it would have to be her. Tsunade could only grunt. "Shizune, stop being a spoil sport and just drink some. It won't kill you to try some."

Shizune, not wanting to anger her any further, takes a cup. She places the deg of the cup against her lips. She downs a bit before coughing outloud. Tsunade could only laugh as her student drank sake for the first time. Shizune downs the cup she has, coughing afterwards. She looks up at the busty blonde and asks her how she could drink that. Tsunade could only laugh some more.

Outside of the restaurant, three teens were walking around. The three boys of 16-17 years of age walked down the street in silence.

"What are we gonna do?" Koji, a light skinned teen, asks he two companions. He kicks a small rock that was in front of him. The rock soars in the air and hits the side of a building.

"Don't know." Wei, an equally light skinned boy says. The third member, a dark skinned young man and leader of the group named Shiro, sighs.

"We need to find some money and quick. Can't stay out here with that asshole looking for us." he says. The three boys were being hunted down by an older teen. The three had come across a boy earlier in the day.

*** flashback ***

They were playing with a ball when the boy asks if he could play with them. They let him. The four play for a bit. Being much more experienced than the newcomer, the three boys easily beat him in their game. The new boy grew angry. Enrage, he grabs the ball and throws it into the nearby river. The trio got mad and yelled at him. The boy yells back, telling them that they should respect him. He steps forth and swings. His fist catches Wei's shoulders. Wei falls back and watches as his two friends fight back.

After a short while, the boy runs, crying out for possibly his older brother. Shiro and Koji pulls up their friend and begins checking for any injury. They soon hear heavy footsteps heading their way. The boy came back with his older brother.

"Alright, which of you shitheads hurt my sister!" he booms out. The three could only look at each other. They all wonder the same thing: sister? They were confused as they thought they were playing with a boy. Shiro, the leader of the three, takes a small step forward.

"Um, sister?"

"Yes, sister dipshit." Shiro and his friends looks at the boy now girl behind him. Shiro then looks at the older male.

"Are you sure that's a girl?"

"I AM A GIRL, ASSHOLE!" the boy erm girl yells out at them. Her brother places a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She puffs out her cheeks as she looks away. The boys knew when it was time to run. They took their first chance they had when the older teen turned to face his kid sister. He turns back around to deal with the punks only to find them gone.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!"

Off at the distance, the guys ran. Not once did they look back to see if he was coming after them. They spent the next several hours hiding from him.

*** flash back ends ***

The three kept on walking. The three had agree to stay for the night at a hotel. However, they lack the funds to do so.

"We could steal some you know." Wei said. All three knew that was the only option they had. They could do a performance and earn some money but they couldn't. Not after what happened last time anyway. Out of options, they decided to go ahead with Wei's plan.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Koji asked. "Do we go after the elderly or after anyone drunk off their feet?"

"The elderly, while easy, will most likely draw a lot of attention. We should go after anyone drunk. Sure, they may chase us but the alcohol they drank may be of great help to us." Shiro said.

"So man or woman?" Wei asks out loud. All three stares at each other before saying woman. The three goes on their separate ways, agreeing to meet one another in front of the Tabari Hotel.

*** back with Tsunade and Shizune

After three cups, Shizune was feeling quite tipsy. Her vision began to blur. Tsunade on the other hand was already on her second bottle of sake. The two had finished off eating and now just sat there drinking in silence. Shizune comes to her sense somewhat and tells the drunk Tsunade that they should leave. Tsunade agrees but not before ordering a third bottle of sake for her to take. They pay off their bill and leaves. Tonton watched as the two women in front of her relied on one another for support.

They walked out of the restaurant. The street were surprisingly devoid of late night pedestrians. They walk on, stumbling here and there. Shizune stops to turn around. Tonton runs up to her as she scoops her up in her arms. Shizune turns back around to find she lost her teacher. Sighing, she keeps walking on her way to Tabari Hotel. Being drunk for the first time in her life, she didn't felt Koji's hand reach into her pocket and grab some yen.

*** Tsunade ****

The busty blonde, oblivious to her surroundings, kept on walking. Every couple of steps she would take, she would stumble a bit.

"Shizune, where the hell is this hotel at?" Tsunade kept walking forth as she waited for Shizune's answer. Two minutes went by with Tsunade still haven't gotten an answer. "Dammit, woman! I'm talking to you!" The former Hokage yelled out as she turns around to face Shizune. She finds that Shizune or that pet pig of hers are not with her. Sighing, Tsunade starts to turn around when she feels someone reach in to her quickly turns as Shiro makes off with some of her money.

"Why you little brat!" she says as she gives chase. Shiro does his best to avoid the enraged busty woman behind him. He takes a left, going into a small alleyway. As he runs down the alleyway, he tumbles over several trash cans to impede Tsunade's speed. He keeps running down the alleyway till he sees a fork in the road. He goes right before noticing he got to a dead end.

A wooden wall stood a couple meters in front of him. There was a hole in the wall big enough for a dog to go through. Taking a chance,he dives through it. He makes it through in one piece. He turns to give Tsunade one last look. He's about to flip her off when he sees her appearance. During the chase, one of Tsunade's DD-cup breasts slipped out of their confinement. The cool night's breeze also had an affect on her. Her pink nipple was visibly hardened. Shiro could feel himself getting aroused. As much as he wanted to stay and look, he feared for his life.

Shiro gets up and runs. He runs pass an older black man who stares at the boy as he runs for his life. The boy didn't noticed that he was in someone's backyard. Shiro kept mumbling about needing to go to Tabari Hotel as he runs past the man. He runs to the side of the house. Finally in front of the place, he runs towards where Tabari Hotel was located.

Tsunade, drunk and pissed, didn't know one of her breasts slipped out. Being a kunoichi, she easily jumps over the wall. The black man watch as a busty blonde woman landed on his backyard. He smile at the sight of her naked breast. Tsunade bends over to catch her breath. Even bent down, she didn't see her naked breast. The man was by now quite aroused. It wasn't very often a woman with the biggest tits he ever seen lands in his back yard. Being quite horny, the man whips out his 12 inch cock. He walks over to Tsunade and prods the top of her head with his cock.

Tsunade looks up to find a cock directly in front of her.

"I'll tell you where the kid went if you blow me off." the guy said to Tsunade. Tsunade gives him a smile before grabbing a fistful of his shirt. She lifts him off with one hand and cocks back the other. The guy whimpers, never expecting the woman to be this inhumanly strong.

"How about you tell me where he went and I won't punch you all the way to Suna?" By now, the man was sweating bullets. He vigorously nodded. He quickly tells her he was mumbling about Tabari Hotel. "See that wasn't too hard." She throws him tithe side before going to the side of the house. She feels something is off about her. She looks down and find one of her twins slipped out. Covering it back up, she continues on her way to Tabari Hotel.

*** Tabari Hotel ***

Shiro finally makes it to the hotel in one piece. He was to the entrance, hoping to find the guys waiting for him. He looks around to find that they weren't here yet. He lays his back against the wall. A few minutes goes by before he hear footsteps heading his way. Paranoia began to creep in. As every step got louder and louder, he began mentally praying to Kami that it was his friends and not the woman whose money he robbed. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Shiro!" Wei cried out. Shiro thanks Kami before turning to meet his friend. "Look, Shiro! I got some money." Wei puts out his hands. Shiro looks down and sees that Wei did indeed had money. Shiro smiles at Wei before showing off his own pile. Once again, footsteps where heard. The two teens turn in the direction they were coming from to see Koji heading their way. Koji stops to a halt in front of them, a smile etched on his face.

The guys share a high five before heading inside the building. They go up to the front desk and rent out a single room for the night. The tthree boys having gotten enough money, order one of two rooms that's connected to a hot spring. The guys collect their room key and head to their room.

Outside of the hotel, Shizune arrives, Tonton fast asleep in her arms. Down the street behind her, Tsunade was running towards the hotel. Tsunade slows down her pace when she sees Shizune. She stops in front of her as Shizune turns around.

"Tsunade-sama, there you are! I was beginning to worry that you may have lost your way."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see a kid enter the hotel?" Tsunade said, waving her off. Shizune could only shake her head, confused as to why her master would ask such a thing. Tsunade growled. She takes a few steps towards the entrance. "Let's go inside."

The woman head inside. Tsunade walks up to the front and rings the bell. An elderly woman walks up and addresses her.

"How may I be of service to you two ladies?"

"Two things: we need a room for the night, preferably one with a hot spring available."

"We have one room available. That'll be 12,500 yen (nearly $125). What's your second request?" The elderly woman asked as Tsunade took money out from the pocket the kid didn't steal from.

"A teenage boy, dark skin, wearing a red shirt and dark pants, didn't happen to pass by here? He's a friend's son."

"Ah, yes. He came in with two others. They rented out the room next to yours."

"Thank you. I promised his mother I would look after him till she comes back tomorrow. Anyway, have a great night." Tsunade says, taking the room key from her. Tsunade heads off to the room, wanting to deal with the punk after a visit to the hot spring.

Shizune follows, confused even more. She wondered why her teacher was so interested in the boy. The trio arrives at their room with Tsunade glaring at the room next to theirs. They go inside. The room had two kingsized beds. At the end of the room, there was a sliding door leading to the hot spring. Another door was at the side of the room. This was the bathroom. The two situate themselves with Shizune placing Tonton on one of the beds. Tsunade heads off to the bathroom to take off her clothing. She comes out several minutes later, a towel wrapped around her.

"I'll be at the hot springs if you need me." Tsunade slides open the door and heads out.

"I'll join you in a few minutes!" Shizune calls out as she too heads to the bathroom but to first clear herself of the headache.

Tsunade reaches the edge of the spring. She tests out the water's temperature by placing her foot down. Finding it suitable for her, she takes off her towel and places it on a rock. She walks to the deep end of the spring before sitting down, the spring water reaching up to her chin. She relaxes, letting the warm water calm her senses. A fog formed from the hot spring obstructed her view.

Light footsteps were heard from the direction she believed was her room. A splash soon follow. Believing the intruder to be Shizune, Tsunade kept her composure. 'Shizune' swam to her, the fog making hard to see. The person got closer and closer to her when finally the two were able to see each other clearly.

Shiro could feel his heart stop beating. It was like both his greatest dream and worst nightmare came true before him. Tsunade on the other hand, had a smirk on her face. Looks like she didn't have to go far to find the brat. Before he has any chance to escape, she grabs one of his arms. She stands up and lifts him up. Shiro could only blush as he stared at her naked form. Water cascaded down her luscious breasts. A patch of light blonde pubic hair, neatly trimmed, laid on her mound. Like last time, he found himself getting aroused.

"So you think you can steal from, eh punk?" She lifts him up a bit more so that his face was align to hers. Shiro could only gulped in fear. He didn't know if she was going to kill him for robbing her or for the fact he was greatly aroused by her. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something when she felt something poking her stomach. She looks down to find the teen's 8 inch black cock poking her. An eye began to twitch. "You enjoying this, you little punk? Huh? Like the view?" she says staring directly into his eyes.

Fear robbed him of his voice so Shiro could only nod somewhat. Tsunade tsked. She didn't thought the boy had the balls to admit that. "I want my money back." she says.

The boy finally found his voice but he could only stutter as he responded back. "I-I am s-sorry, I-I kinda spent all of it." he quickly close his yes, awaiting for her to hit him. Tsunade's eye twitch a bit faster. Suddenly, an idea pop up in her head. She lets him go, a splash of water hitting her stomach as he lands in. She takes a few steps back before she hits a rock. She lifts herself out of the water and sits on the rock.

"You're gonna have to pay me back somehow kid. I could think of a few things as to how you'll pay me back. But I been quite horny lately. Didn't help that a guy wanted me to blow him off earlier. I probably would have too if I wasn't so busy chasing you down. So, you'll repay me by getting me off." Tsunade says as she spreads her legs. Shiro didn't know what was going on. First he thought she was going to kill him. Now she wants him to eat her out. Shiro knew he should have taken the chance to run yet his legs brought him to her. With one hand, Tsunade spreads her folds apart. She uses the other and brings Shiro's head down to her pussy.

Shiro didn't know what to do as he was never in such a situation. As if reading his mind, Tsunade instructs him as to what to do. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." He does as he is told. His tongues rubs against her opening, eliciting a moan from her. "Now, stick your tongue in me. Yeah, just like that. Now lick me. Ooh, damn brat, you got a long tongue. Now, take one of your hands and insert your index and middle finger in my pussy." Shiro obediently obeys. As he thrusts his tongue in her, he guides his fingers to her wet opening.

He didn't kneed to be told what to do with his fingers. He thrusts them in and out of her. Tsunade was lightly moaning as the boy finger her. It's been years since someone did this to her. The boy sped up, causing Tsunade to get closer and closer to her climax. Tsunade pushes his head further into her as she could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. She moans as she cums. Shiro, his head stuck between her thighs, could only drink up her sweet nectar. Once she let go of her hold on him, Shiro was able to pull back. Tsunade, seeing a bit of her cum on his lips, brings her head down and kisses him.

Shiro stood there, eyes wide open, as Tsunade stuck her tongue in his mouth and explored him. Tsunade wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer to her. Shiro, wanting to have some space between their bodies, places his hands on her, unknowingly placing them on her breasts. Tsunade plus her head back and smirks.

"Like how they feel, brat?" she asks him. Before he could answer, she takes one arm and lifts up her breasts. With her free arm, she garbs the back of his head and pushes him down to her chest. His whole face was truck between her breasts. "Why don't you play with them?" Shiro wasted no time. He moves his head to the left and takes her right nipple in his mouth. He uses his right hand and pinches her left nipple as he suckles on her right. He switches, slobbering up both nipples with his saliva. He nurse on her. He kept suckling her breasts. In a short few minutes, he tasted honey milk in his mouth. He didn't know women could do that. Loving the taste. He kept on suckling. He was stop when his cock twitched, yearning for attention.

He pulls back before placing a foot next to Tsunade's left side. He goes up, placing his other foot on Tsundae's right side. Standing on the rock, his cock stood at attention mere inches from her face. Tsunade lifts one hand up and grabs hold of him. She pumps him as she stares at him.

"Let me show you why they call me the Legendary Sucker." Tsunade said. She brings down her head and takes in his crown. She swirls her tongue on him as she drops her hand. Immediately, she takes him whole. Tsunade bobs her head back and forth on him, taking him down to his base every time she goes down. Shiro was moaning like crazy. He threw his head back the moment Tsunade first took him down to his base. He moan yet again when Tsunade began fondling his balls with her right hand.

Tsunade bobbed her head back and forth as she fondle him. The two were unaware of incoming footsteps. Wei and Koji were laughing at a joke Koji made. The two friends made it to the edge of the spring, their view obstructed by the fog. Right next to them, Shizune finally got out of the bathroom. As soon as her feet touched the water, she took off her towel and places it right next to Tsunade's. Both the boys and Shizune waddle towards where Shiro/Tsunade might be.

As they got closer, their ears pick up moans coming from in front of them. All three could see a shadow but they couldn't make out who it was. Waddling a bit closer, the three gasped as they watch Tsunade blow on Shiro. Their gasps caught the attention of the other with Koji and Wei turning to face Shizune and vice versa. The boys' blush intensified as Shizune quickly ducks into the water, only her head visible. Shizune turns back to Tsunade who brings Shiro to his climax. She swallows every bit of cum Shiro spews. She takes her mouth off with a pop, licking her lips afterwards. Shiro falls back into the water. Wei and Koji immediately rush forth to check on their friend.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shrieks out. Tsunade turns to her as the boys pick up a grinning Shiro.

"What, girl?" The boys place Shiro a few rocks over from Tsunade.

"I...you...him..." Koji begins shaking Shiro to get him out of his stupor.

"Spit it out already!" Wei pushes Koji to the side and starts slapping Shiro when shaking him didn't work.

"You performed oral sex on a boy!" Wei stops his assault seeing as it too wasn't working.

"So? Kid had a great sized cock." Wei and Koji hug one another as tears roll down their faces, their longtime friend lying motionless before them. At least he died with a smile they both thought.

"He's just a kid!"

"Who you calling a kid!" As if Kami heard their prayers, Shiro immediately stood up, one hand balled into a fist. He was glaring daggers at Shizune for the kid comment. The teen goes back to the water and makes his way to Shizune. Shizune, having stood up to address Tsunade, looks down at the much younger male. "Call me a kid again!" he threatened.

Tsunade looked on in amusement. The kid had guts that's for sure. She turns to the remaining two boys. Her eyesight immediately travels down to their crotch. Yet again, she licks her lips. The two boys were sporting two semi hard 7 inch cocks. If Shizune wasn't here, she would have had all three boys plug her up.

"But you are a kid." Shizune had a feeling she should have just kept her mouth shut but it was too late to take those words back. Shiro immediately grabs one of her legs and pulls it towards him. She falls back and into the water. Shizune re-emerges from water, gasping for air. Shiro takes this as a good opportunity. He quickly grabs hold of his dick and shoves into her mouth. Shizune's eyes widened up. She tries to push him off but to no avail. Suddenly, a hand pushes her head down towards him, making her accept more of him. She knew it was Shiro who did it or the other two boys who stared at them with dicks in hands. No, it was Tsunade who had made her way to her when she was submerged.

"C'mon, Shizune, just lighten up and enjoy the meal." Tsunade says as she bobs Shizune's head for her. Shizune knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it's been quite a long while since she had a male companion. She began bobbing back and forth herself. Seeing as Shizune wasn't going to resist anymore, Tsunade turns to Wei and Koji. She makes her way to them and falls to her knees, the water coming up to her chest. "Now for you two." The two friends gulp as she takes hold of their dicks and starts pumping them. "What shall I do with you two? I know." She drags them by their cocks off to land.

"You," she says pointing at Wei, "lie down on the ground. Not on your stomach, kid. On your back." Wei turns around. Tsunade walks up to him and squats. She guides his cock to her entrance before dropping down. She bends down, her breasts covering up most of his upper body. Tsunade turns to face Koji. "You get behind me," the busty woman orders as she spreads her ass cheeks apart. "See that hole, I want you to put you dick in there. Before you do so, lube up your dick."

"Lube it up?" Tsunade sighed. Of course he doesn't know what that means, what being a virgin and all.

"Spit on your dick and and rub the spit all over it with your hand." Koji follows her instructions to the T. "Alright, now do as what I told you before." Koji lines up his dick to her asshole. He pushes it in slowly. He is met with some resistant. Tsunade relaxes a bit, allowing Koji to insert more of his cock. He grabs hold of her hips and starts thrusting in slowly. Wei follows his example. Tsunade let's out a small moan as they speed up their thrusting a bit.

Back with Shizune, she was still gobbling his dick. Though as she was doing so, she was fingering her pussy. Shiro looks over to where his friends were at. He had one hand on top of Shizune's head as she bobbed back and forth. Wanting to do what they were doing, Shiro slides his cock out of Shizune's mouth. He goes to where his friends are fucking Tsunade and sits. Shizune follows him, blushing a bit at the scene before her. She had a feeling of what Shiro wanted. She straddles him, taking hold of his cock and guiding it to her pussy.

Shiro wraps his arms around her as she starts lightly bouncing on him. His mouth latches to one of her C-cup breasts. Shizune pushes his head more to her chest with one hand as his cock goes back and forth in her. She turns her attention to Tsunade who is now being fucked faster and faster by Wei and Koji. Her breasts sway a bit, smacking lightly Wei in the face. Her master soon begins to mumble obscenities. Shizune turns her action back to Shiro when he nibbles on her.

This goes on for a bit, with Shizune riding Shiro and Tsunade being double penetrated by Wei and Koji. Shiro keeps thrusting in and out of her even as her walls begins to tighten around him. He himself feels his balls begin to swell. With one final thrust, both Shiro and Shizune came, their cum mixing together. Over to Tsunade, Koji is the first to cum. He cums a bit in her before taking his cock out and spraying her ass a bit with his cum. Wei cums as well, filling her womb up with cum. Tsunade on the other hand was not close to climaxing.

She gets off of Wei and walks over to Shizune and Shiro. Shizune gets off of Shiro as Tsunade gets on all four before him. Shiro gets up and lines up his dick with her pussy. He grabs hold of her hips and impales himself on her. He begins thrusting as his two friends walk over to Shizune. Both Wei and Koji were exhausted from earlier so they decided a simple blowjob and hand job from Shizune would suffice. Shizune takes Wei in her mouth as she starts pumping Koji.

Shiro sped up his thrusts into Tsunade. He would smack her ass from time to time. Tsunade took one hand off the ground and grabbed hold of one of her breasts. She took her nipple with two fingers and began pinching herself. The other breasts lay swaying in the open air.

Shizune bobbed her head back and forth on Wei. After half a minute, she would alternate, sucking Koji now while pumping Wei. She kept this up for the next several minutes. Tsunade, finally felling herself about to climax, has Shiro speed up his thrusting. He goes as fast as he could, thrusting in and out of her. Her walls finally tighten up and with a Mona, Tsunade cums. She knew Shiro was about to cum with how rough his thrust became so she pulled out quick.

Shiro could only stare in disappointment. He watch as Tsunade walks over to Shizune, pushing Wei aside and sitting on her knees right next to her.

"Alright, brats, douse us with your cum." Shiro's disappointment quickly faded away as he and his buddies stood in front of the two women. They start pumping their respective dicks. Within seconds, the first bit of cum flies out, hitting Shizune's left cheek. Cum after cum lands on the women's faces. Finally, the three friends shake off the last bit of cum in them.

Shizune blushes as her master drags her tongue across her face. Tsunade licks off all the cum and gathers it in her mouth. She turns Shizune's head to face her and kisses her, Shizune's face growing redder as she does so. They exchange cum and pulls apart. They swallow what they had. Tsunade wipes off the cum on her face knowing Shizune wasn't as bold as her. She turns to Shiro one last time.

"Well, brat, your debt is paid."

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update. I said I would have it up by the end of last weekend yet it's Tuesday and it's still not up. Decided to take my time up a bit since I felt I rushed last chapter a bit, specifically the Moegi/Karin part of it. I was quite satisfied with how Kushina's part came out. I just dont feel like I put the same effort to the rest of that chapter.

Won't make a promise and say Chapter 7 will be up by this weekend. No, most likely it will be up sometime next week. Or next weekend since I used the scenario I was planning to use for Anko and Konan (hot spring scenario)

Oh and before some people moan, I used the term "boys" for most of the chapter since to Shizne and especially Tsunade, their are still boys.

Thanks for the reviews and advice. You guys are awesome. Peace.


	7. Story Update

I would like to apologize for the lack of an update. I promised on the previous chapter that it would be up soon but alas, it has been a month since then. There's a reason for that. A few days after I posted up the last chapter, I was in a pretty bad ATV accident. Banged up my body real good. So my good arm is in a cast and I had trouble walking the first few weeks after the accident.

I don't know when I'll update since I'll be busy with recovering and returning back to college. And also trying to ignore the itch in my arm. Stupid cast preventing me from scratching my arm.

One final note before I go off. I don't know if I'll do another chapter after the one that was promised a month ago. Yes, I spent almost every chapter hyping up the story's last chapter but with classes and my injuries taking time away, I may just end it with the Anko/Konan chapter. And for those who sent in requests, I won't be able to do those at all. I'm sorry.


End file.
